Fairytale love
by Isakindofnormal
Summary: SQ STORY, if you don't like swanqueen you should not read this. Regina found her true love in some blonde woman that used to drive her nuts. Reviews please!
1. Happy Ending

**AN: this is my first OUAT fanfiction and is an AU story so there would be things not related to the show. Robin would survive and Hook would cheat with Tinkerbell. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SWANQUEEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.**

Opening the door as careful as possible. Coming home late after a council meeting. I left my jacket and shoes on the entry hall. There's no one in the living room or in the kitchen, my office is also empty so the only conclusion is that they are upstairs.

Taking step at a time, slowly and silently I reach the upstairs floor. The last door on the right is Henry's room; he is almost 17 now so I am sure he would not be asleep at 9:30 p.m. he usually goes to bed at 11. I go there first, his door is ajar and he is reading on the bed.

I stop at the door frame and enjoy a few seconds of watching him while he reads. When he do this the rest of the world disappears and is just him and his books, except when he receives a text from Violet, his "oh-so-called-girlfriend", that is attached to his hip. After a few minutes of just staring at him his hazel eyes that I love focus on me and his smile makes the room shine.

-Mom! Everything solved at the council?

-Yeah my prince –I sit down beside him at the end of his bed and he hugs me –How was your day?

-Great, you know, school, soccer, cinema with Violet, I went to Granny's to have lunch with Ma and just reading before bed.

I take some rebel hair out of his eyes and kiss his forehead –Homework done? You never mentioned them

-Yeah, I did it after dinner, Ma helped me.

-Ok, one more hour and get ready for bed

-K'

-By the way, how is that girlfriend of yours?

I still have to try not to make a pained face at the mention of her girlfriend; he is still my little boy.

-Oh, awesome, she can have dinner with us sometime right?

-yeah Henry, she can

-Great, she loves your apple pie

-Everyone loves my apple pie

I kiss him and wish him goodnight. Close his door and go to my room that is in front of his. The room is empty so I strip off my clothes and change into comfy pajamas. While I change I knock the photo on my nightstand and when I put it back in its place I can't help but smile.

It is the photo of one of the best days of my live.

It was my happy ending.

Or it was the beginning of my happy ending.

Emma is in a white tortoise wedding dress and her green eyes are looking at mines with a big smile on her face and I have a strapless white dress and my smile is as big as hers.

It was taken the day of our wedding.

My feelings started when we tried to stop Storybrooke's disappearance, where we risked each other lives to save the entire city, where she believed in us, in our magic together.

I still remember the jealousy I felt when she kissed Hook for gratitude in Neverland, it was like a fire inside my stomach and I didn't understood why I felt like that, why I wanted her to stop kissing him with that much passion but then we found Henry and it were just the three of us, nothing else matter.

The year apart I was not just sad because I didn't have Henry, I missed her too because her parents were there, they were having another kid and I wanted her there with me and our son.

Seeing her coming home again and working with her against my sister, that was awesome.

But then she started dating Hook.

And I started playing family with Robin and Roland and then he left me for Marian and thy shared true love kiss.

" _Robin hugs Marian after waking her with a true love kiss and Regina tries not to cry. She looks at Emma and Emma looks at her and takes her hand, squeezing it hard._

 _-It would be ok, I am here Gina._

 _But Regina wanted Emma without Hook, Emma as a girlfriend not Emma as a best friend."_

And months later she came to my home crying. I just hugged her and she told me that she is not made to love, that everyone she thinks she loves end hurting her so I did what I was dying to do those two years. I kissed her, I took her face in my hands and put her mouth in mine, she welcomed me with passion and when we stopped kissing she smiled at me: _I though you didn't have feelings for me, I thought you were into men._

 _-I was into men but I have this stupid connection with you, Miss Swan._

 _Emma smiles and hugs me and we spend the day making out like horny teenagers until our son came home that we acted like normal but she spent the night and that was pure magic"_

The next day we started dating. That was four years ago, four years of dating, taking things slowly and in secret until our son found us kissing at the kitchen counter and he beamed in happiness. Then she moved in with us and after 10 months together she proposed.

 _"_ _Is Thursday night and those days are the days of family dinner with Emma's parents and brothers. I come home late, after some late meetings but in that instant I smell lamb, mashed potatoes and cheese cake. I know Emma can do ok with dinner but I know she can't cook cakes so that must be Snow's doing._

 _-I'm home! I'm going to change and would be here in a minute._

 _It literally last a minute because I just do some magic on my clothes. We have a fantastic dinner where Henry talk about his day in high school, about his friends and Neal do some toddler things that make me nostalgic, even more when I took care of baby Rick. After dessert and some joking with the Charmings Emma excused herself for a minute and go upstairs._

 _Henry starts looking nervous and Snow has a grin plastered in her face, I am confused and I get more suspicious when David starts looking behind me so I turn around but there's nothing there. I look down at the floor and there's Emma with a red strapless dress and black high heels, on her knee and holding a diamond ring._

 _I gasp in disbelieve._

 _-Regina Mills, our story is a funny and complicated one where you are supposed to be my step- grandmother but you are also my girlfriend and the mother of my child but there's just one true thing I know and that is that I love you with all my heart, I would lose my life to save you, I would die for you and for our son and I can't wait for you to be my wife so…Would you marry me Madam Mayor?_

 _Her smile is all I can see, her shiny eyes are the only ones I want to lose myself into, and I would die for her too so the only answer would be YES!"_

I stop thinking about our story and try to find her… She must be in the first room across the hall. I go there and open the door and Bingo! She is there, sitting in a small bed with a blonde haired boy in her lap and a petite brunette tucked in bed.

"Once Upon a Time in the Enchanted Forest lived a princess that loved horses and felt in love with the stable man…"

I smile at the story; she is telling our twins the story of my live. I stay there, watching her with our kids. A month after she proposed to me she came home with a confused expression, asking me if two women can have biological kids with magic and I told her that they can if they share true love.

 _"_ _-Then I think we share true love-she put three pregnancy tests on my hands and the three of them are positive- I thought it was impossible but I have morning sickness, get tired too fast and it has been a month since my last period_

 _I stay in place shocked: so….Emma…this means we share true love, we are soul mates…_

 _-I though Robin was your soul mate, with the lion tattoo and all_

 _-That was when I was the Evil Queen and I have changed so much that I suppose he can't be my soul mate in here…_

 _She kisses me and smiles: how are you feeling about this? You ready to have kids with me?_

 _-Yes, yes, yes, absolutely yes, even if we have to explain this to your parents, and henry and everyone…"_

Before I can continue thinking about the pregnancy my son, Evan, looks at the door from Emma's shoulder and smiles: MOMMY'S HOME!

He run to me and I bend down to be at his level, his little three years old legs run as fast as they could toward me and I pick him and hugs him as soon as he lands in my arms. I smell his baby shampoo and he puts his head on my shoulder, tired.

-Hello Evan, how are you my sweet boy?

-Fin' mommy, can you tuck me in bed?

I take him to his bed that is besides his sisters and sit down beside him. He try to catch my face so I bend down and he gives me a butterfly kiss before his eyes close and his breathing slow down.

He is the mixture of Emma and me with his blonde hair, dark brown eyes and tall figure. He has my lips but Emma's nose. He is perfect and his personality is also perfect and he is just like me in that: he is calm, stubborn; he likes to cook with me, he likes his tidiness and having everything under control and he likes to read too but he also has some Charming moves in him because when he looks at me with those eyes my ice melts immediately.

-Mom-my, kissy kiss pease

I laugh at my daughter's, words, gets up and sits at the other side of her bed. She smiles at me and hugs me and I took her long black curls away from her face and tuck her back in. Elizabeth is all Emma except for the black hair and nose and her personality is also much likes Emma because she is messy and likes to get messy every time she has a moment to do so, she is spontaneous and very logical too but she also likes to read and is very stubborn.

-Ma' was telling me a story but I wa' the end!

I look at Emma that smiles at me and takes my hand.

-The end is simple my little girl, the Queen met a blonde princess that makes the icy heart of the Queen to melt and they got married and lived happily ever after with their hundreds of children.

I tickle her and her contagious laugh fills my ears but her eyes are closing so I kiss her forehead and Emma kiss her cheek.

-I know is u and ma', your 'ove story. 'dnight

After another round of kisses Emma takes my hand and we walk to our room again where she lay on the bed rubbing her 7th month pregnant belly that protect our fourth kid, Livia, she would come to this world in two months and her siblings and mothers can't wait to meet her.

-Come here and kiss me Madam Mayor, your daughter wants you.

To get lost in Emma's mouth, in Emma's touches or caresses, in Emma's body.

-As you please Sheriff, as you please.

Love was my happy ending.

 **AN: I can do more one shots about this if you want, of this family. Please lets some reviews. hope you liked it.**


	2. Kissing and confessing

**AN: I have to say that even if I love how happy Regina and Emma are with Robin and Hook I love SwanQueen more so that's why I am doing this. I am going to avoid the Dark Swan period of time and here Hook is a cheater so if you hate the idea of that just go away. Marian was Marian, not Zelena and Robin stayed with her in NY. Rated M.**

Regina was trying not to think of Robin out there with Marian, trying not to think of Emma doing god knows what with Killian. Regina just wished for a happy ending, she just wanted someone to love her, someone to accept her for who she was. She knew that Henry loved her that way but she needed another kind of love, the love she had with Robin until Marian woke up.

And Emma, she has fallen in love with Emma but the Savior was out there with her boyfriend, having dates and all.

But what Regina doesn't know is that Emma is currently driving to her mansion, crying and cursing, trying not to think of the way Hook was fucking one of the fairies, running his hands over her body and kissing her.

" _Emma wanted to have a nice date with Hook on his boat, eating breakfast from Granny, watching some TV and maybe have some sex. She was happy even if she knows that Hook is not really her happy ending, her True Love. Her True Love is a certain someone that must be suffering right now but even if the blonde wants to go there and hug her and try to calm her best friend she also wants to do what is right, what is expected of her and right know that's spending the day with her boyfriend of a few months._

 _After a few minutes waiting for the pirate to open the door she let herself enters because she thinks he would be sleeping even if it's 10 a.m. but when she approach the bedroom she hears his labored breath, she hears thrusting and moans._

 _Emma tries to suppress her gasp so she covers her mouth with her hand. She knows what she is going to see when she opens that door; she just hopes it is not one of her friends._

 _-Please, please, don't be doing what I think you are doing…please_

 _When she opened the door she saw Killian's naked back, he was having sex with a blonde fairy whose name Emma has forget. The fairy is grabbing his shoulders and he is fucking her passionately, kissing her mouth and pumping fast inside her._

 _Emma screams. She knows the scream she hears is from her even if at first she doesn't want to believe it._

 _-YOU FUCKING PIRATE! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!_

 _By the time she stops cursing him Hook is looking at her ashamed and with regret all over his face, he seems truly remorse but Emma can't care least._

 _-Swan, Swan, I am sorry, I drunk and she was there and you weren't…I am sorry._

 _-Killian, I wasn't here because I was taking care of my 13 years old son, doing my job as a sheriff and helping my mom with Neal…_

 _She let some tears out but smiles, feeling relieve instead of anger._

 _-Why are you smiling love? You are supposed to cry, not smile…_

 _-Because now I can express my true feelings to the person I love, to the person that I know would not do this to me…Thank you Killian but fuck yourself."_

And even if when she was in the car she started crying and cursing again it was because she was really starting to love him, to love Killian and not the pirate, it was a dead cause believing in him.

Regina, regina, regina, regina…It's all Emma's mind is thinking, she wants the woman to comfort her and that's why minutes later she is ringing the bell of the mansion and when the beautiful brunette that Emma now calls her best friend open the door she hugs her and starts crying.

Regina is overwhelmed, she doesn't understand what is happening, why is Emma crying in her arms instead of in the boat having her date with Killian but what she knows is that she is feeling that sudden rush of magic, of love, that happens every time they are together.

Emma wants to tell her the truth: I am not make to love, everyone I think I love or that I would love someday end hurting me Gina –Emma puts the brunette to her again, hugging her and crying in her ear –he cheated on me, he cheated and I saw him…

Regina's Evil Queen part is dying to go to the docks and crash Hook's heart in her hands but the other part of her just want to tell the woman in her arms that she loves her, that she wants to be with her, have their happy ending together.

So Regina grabs Emma's tank top and kisses her: at first is a tentative kiss but when Emma response to her, the kiss ended being passionate. Emma was the first one to put her tongue inside the mayor's mouth that puts her hands in Emma's butt. After a few passionate minutes they pull apart.

Their foreheads are touching.

Their hands are interlaced.

Regina's eyes are closed and Emma's green ones are looking at her with adoration, with satisfaction.

The former Evil Queen opens her eyes to hear Emma's words: I though you didn't have feelings for me, I thought you were into men, into Robin.

-I was into men but I have this stupid connection with you, Miss Swan, I can't help it.

Emma smiles and hugs Regina. The mayor takes the sheriff's hand in hers and takes her to the sofa in the living room, they interlaced fingers again and Regina can't help but kiss Emma's lips again.

-You want to talk about what happened? I thought the date you had was planned by him?–when Regina sees Emma's eyes fill with tears she curses herself mentally. How can she be so inconsiderate? –You can tell me everything Emma; I am always here like you had been to me.

Emma takes a deep breath and relates the events to Regina that at hearing again what Hook has done wants to go to the docks and rip his throat but she knows she has to help Emma, to comfort her so the brunette wraps her arms around her lover and Emma hides her head in the crook of Regina's neck.

-Thank you Gina, I really needed that cry.

-He is not worth your tears and you know it –Regina's lips collides with Emma's, the blonde's arms goes to Regina's ass that grabs Emma's neck with her hand to deepen the kiss. Emma smile while kissing Regina so the former Evil Queen stops kissing her and look at her smiling –what? Why are you smiling?

-Robin Hood was right; you are a very good kisser!

Regina open her eyes big and raise her eyebrow in that Regina's way that makes Emma wet every time.

-He was talking to one of his mans about that so I was curious, now I know he was right –Emma straddle Regina's legs and Regina can't help but touch Emma's bottom again, the blonde girl just smiles and stares at Regina's cleavage.

\- My face is up here Emma, you know you are drooling right? –Emma looks at Regina embarrassed and hide her face in Regina's neck again but this time smelling the apple perfume of the older woman –You are so cute.

-You know what? You can't tell me anything because you have been feeling my ass for three minutes now

-Such a Charming, I should hate you, you know?

-Well, my parents surely would hate you if they knew about this.

-They can kill me, or try, _when_ they found out.

And they stayed in the living room the rest of the day, watching old movies, dancing and making out like horny teenagers.

Actually, Regina had just lay Emma on the sofa and have started kissing her neck when they hear Henry's footsteps on the porch.

-Shit!

-Don't worry –with a wave of Regina's hand Emma's hair and clothes were ok again and Regina's lipstick and hair returned to their normal state –Just pretend we were watching the show.

-MOM! I'm home! Emma is here for dinner, right?

-Yeah kid, we are in the living room –Henry sit down in between them, not guessing what was happening between them just a minute ago –How was the evening?

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Emma was back in her parents house she couldn't stop thinking about Regina's lips or the way their bodies melted perfectly together.

She wanted to know what they were!

 **E: Madam Mayor, u sleeping?**

 **R: Nope Miss Swan, i was just getting into bed**

 **E: Did u have fun today?**

 **R: 1 of the best days of my live**

 **E: so...**

 **R: what?**

 **Emma?**

 **What's on that pretty head of yours?**

 **E: is probably silly…**

 **R: don't make me poof myself there and make u talk**

 **E: I think that would not be torture**

 **I just wanted to know if we are girlfriends? Or what?**

 **R: Girlfriend is a good definition cause I want u, all of u**

 **E:** **J** **J** **J**

 **I want that too**

 **R: can we be a secret for a little while? Don't want your parents ripping my heart!**

 **E: hahahaha**

 **I would not let them but yes**

 **I'm going to sleep**

 **R: have sweet dreams Emma, see u tomorrow**

 **E: Granny's?**

 **R. Granny's** **J**

 **E: dream with me Reg**

 _ **AN: I expect some reviews! Hope u liked!**_


	3. Dating

**RATED M**

I am waiting for the blonde curls of my beloved to appear at the door of Granny's and I am getting impatient. We have been dating for a month already, in secret. I have to say that it has been the best month of my live because of the forbidden aspects of our relationship, because of the happiness that surround me every time I see her eyes, because of her always trying to make me happy.

We usually have lunch all days together except for Fridays. On Mondays she came to my office, bringing lunch from my favorite restaurant in town; on days like today, Tuesdays, we meet at Granny's and have lunch here; on Wednesdays I go to the station and bring her food from her favorite restaurant in town and on Thursdays we go to the mansion were we made lunch together and eat at the backyard. On Fridays is our family time with Henry so she comes to have dinner with us or we go to Granny's to grab something as a family and then watch a movie and she stays the night at the "guest room". Even if Henry is unaware that we are together we enjoy that little time together.

I hear the bell signaling someone came to the establishment and I see my beauty wearing her black tight jeans, a white sweater and her usual red leather jacket, her hair on a ponytail and she is also wearing black boots.

-Hi Gina –she sits down in front of me and her green eyes shine looking at my brown orbs, she smiles at me and squeeze my hand from behind the table –How was your day today?

We spend the next five minutes talking until Ruby come to have our order. "The usual" we both say at the same time and laugh, also at the same time. The wolf smiles at us and go mind her own business.

-You look beautiful today, you know…Em-ma? –I whisper this last part because we are surrounded by people we know and that can suspect but I smirk at her blushing and closing her eyes trying to not get aroused by my way of saying her name.

The sex.

That has been amazing. We gave it a try two weeks ago and since that moment we can't keep our hands to ourselves. We are constantly sexting and she sneaks into my room at nights in only boy shorts and tank top, smirking and staying until 6 a.m. that she poof herself back to her parents' apartment.

-Ug Regina, don't talk to me in that way, you know I can't control myself.

-Ok, sorry dear, how has been your day so far?

We spent the next half an hour talking about banal things and about Henry and holding hands behind the table. She takes me to my car like the great White Knight she is: I am dying to kiss you and ravish you Madam Mayor.

I gulp and scold at her: Emma! You can't talk to me in that way either but yes; I am dying to do that too. I have a suggestion but you would probably not like it.

She grabs my chin with her fingers and looks me in the eye, her eyes shining with affection: Tell me, you can tell me anything.

-Would you come to the Italian restaurant with me tomorrow night after work? You know, candlelight, delicious Italian food and the place is kind of far away from town.

-Gina, is also _in_ town, someone can see us.

I smirk at her and she returns the look, confused: what? Why are you looking at me like that?

-I may have used some magic so they put us in a reserved area of the restaurant and maybe they would not exactly see Emma and Regina but other two women they don't know.

-Wow, yes, I would definitely go. We meet there?

-No, I pick you on my Benz at 7

She smiles at me and wave before going to her own car. I came to my office and take care of a few things with the secretary not seeing the white light coming from my office and minutes later Snow White enters the hall.

-Hi Regina, I have some things to discuss with you about school, some things that other mothers talked with me about and I think you would like to hear it because it concerns Henry too and because you are Mayor of course.

-Of course, Snow, come to my office.

I set a cup of tea for her and let my jacket in the sofa and sit down in front of her in my desk. I cross my legs and put them behind the desk and focus all my attention on the mother of my girlfriend. No. Regina, you can't think about her now.

-Well, before this, have you been with Emma? Is she ok? She wasn't at home this morning when I went to work.

-Yeah, I just had lunch with her, she is fine, she goes running in the mornings, that's why probably you have not…ah! –my conversation gets interrupted when I feel a hand on my thigh trying to separate my legs and even if I try to put some force in it the hand is soon replaced by kisses and bites. _Fuck, Emma._

-Regina? Are you ok?

-Yeah…sorry, I felt something on my leg but is _gone_ now, continue dear –by this time I have my hand behind the desk trying to take blonde curls away from my throbbing center but the savior is quite stronger than me.

By the middle of the conversation Snow is looking weird at me and is normal, she has known me for a long time now and she has never seen me like this. She has never seen me when her daughter`s mouth is sucking at my clit, her fingers inside me and one of her hands caressing my thigh that make me go all red on the face and roll my eyes. When Emma's tongue first started licking me I grabbed the end of the desk tight until my knuckles were the same color as the middle name of the woman in from of me and when Emma inserted two fingers without previous warning I moaned and took the pen in my hand with great force. Of course Snow noticed.

 _I'm going to kill this woman_

-Are you ok, Regina? You are worrying me.

-Yeah, yeah –Emma let out a chuckle because the last yeah has sounded more sensual that I intended too and the vibration of her mouth goes directly to my center. She curls her fingers so they are pressing against my g spot and OH GOD I am about to come but – Actually –I took Emma's head away from my clit to properly talk with her mother –I am not feeling well, can we do this tomorrow after schoo-oohl

-Yes, I would let you to lay down, call me if you need anything.

When Snow closes the door I use my magic to put a silence spell on the room and to close the lock. While I was doing this Emma has returned her mouth to my clit and has added a third finger inside me. I open my legs wildly and let her do me until I feel the orgasm coming and when I cum all over her face Emma get up and sits on my lap, licking her fingers and kissing me.

I smack her ass and bite her lips.

-WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! THAT WAS THE MOST EMBARRASING MOMENT OF MY LIFE MS SWAN!

-Oh, now I am Miss Swan? After messing with my face? –She grins at me and peck my lips again –You loved that and you owe me one orgasm

-Oh, yeah I do –I grab her legs and she puts her arms around my neck. I put her on my desk and press her against me –Wait a moment. Strip. Except you panties

I left the office and go to my assistant desk: Lucy, change my next meeting and send the next hour calls to Joe's office, I am not feeling well.

She smiles at me and nods and I go back to the office and I press my back against the door, gasping and moaning. Emma is lying on the office desk in just her panties with her legs wide open and touching her breast with her hands, her eyes closed. It's the most sexy thing I have ever seen.

-Well, well, Em-ma, where were we?

She opens her eyes and grins: you were going to reward me for the orgasm I gave you earlier.

So I put myself between her legs and with a flick of my hand my clothes disappear, my breasts press against hers and we both left a moan scape from our lips. I kiss her lips, letting her deepen the kiss but soon my mouth is moving by her own will and is running all over her neck, biting at her pulsing point and going down.

-I want you to scream Emma, scream like you have never screamed in your live

We spent the next hour enjoying ourselves, our bodies and expressing love with our actions because we are not ready to say it yet with our mouths. When we finish and it is time for Emma to go to the station she wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my lips.

-I can't wait for our date tomorrow, my queen.

I don't like that term anymore but coming from this beautiful blonde, _my_ beautiful blonde, I don't care. So I smile and kiss her one more time.

-I know, I can't wait to go on that date either.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

To say that I was nervous was an understanding, I couldn't get anything done at the office the next day and I couldn't form words properly. I couldn't stop thinking about the date, if everything would go as planned or if something would go absolutely wrong but Emma sensed that I was nervous and never stopped sending me texts.

" **Don't worry babe, I am as nervous as u are"**

 _"_ _How do you know I am nervous Emma?"_

 ** _"_** **Magic abilities? Kidding, I know u :)"**

 _"_ _That seems to be our line. See u in two hours, remember. Fancy clothes"_

When I came back to the mansion I get into the shower, put on some sexy underwear and on a red dress that end just above my knee.

 **"** **Can u do me a favor?"**

 _"_ _Of course, what it is dear?"_

 **"** **Curl your hair please, is a turn on"**

I smile at the text and send her a short reply before heading to the en-suite bathroom to curl my hair and put some make up on, red lipstick because she love it and I like to see it on her lips too. When I am ready there's only fifteen minutes for me to grab my coat, send Henry a text to make sure he is ok with his grandparents and another one to Emma.

 **"** **Henry, hope u have a great night with your grandparents. Sorry I have this meeting. Love you"**

"Don't worry mom. I would have fun with uncle and gramps"

 **"** **What about your ma?"** How subtle Regina. Play dumb.

"She has a date with a mysterious man, don't want to curse it"

 **"** **Dear, I am heading to the car, be there in ten minutes. XOXO"**

 _"_ _k', I would wait for u at the corner of the street, ok?"_

 **"** **ok, see u in ten"**

I head to the Mercedes and head to the corner of the royal family apartment and I have to hold my breath, Emma looks absolutely beautiful in a light pink dress that flows around her hips and she is also wearing white high heels and she has put her hair in a braid.

She gets in the car and I can't resist kissing her so I grab her head in my hands and I kiss her passionately, she deepens the kiss and smiles at me.

-Nice to see u too Madam Mayor

-Shut up Savior, I have not seen you in a whole day, I missed you.

-I know I missed you too.

I drive to the almost end of the town and turn to the right where a small Italian restaurant is placed and when I park the car I see Emma's smiles and knows that everything would be alright, we would be alright.

She takes my hand and we enter the restaurant: the walls are painted in a beige color with wood tables and candles, some flowers and the waitress are dressed in the usual black and white suite or dress. A maître is waiting for us: Welcome ladies, what can I do for you?

-I have a reservation, Mrs. Parrilla

-Oh yeah, follow me to your reserved area as you requested my ladies.

Emma squeeze my hand and I smile at her. When we are finally in our seats is when I start to let myself relax and we enjoy a wonderful dinner full of wine, Italian food and chocolate dessert. We go for a walk in the woods and she kisses me.

-I would never let you go my queen.

-I would never let you my savior, never.


	4. Getting caught

Emma's live has always been an adventure but having to hide her relationship with the mayor from everyone was the real adventure. But they had decided that after a month and a half together they are going to talk to Emma's family.

And Emma was nervous; she was pacing at the kitchen, going from one end of the room to the other because she knows that this would go wrong, because Snow was not prepared to know that her daughter and former step-mother had been dating for almost two months already.

-Emma, Emma! Stop! –Regina grabbed her girlfriend's waist and hugged her so Emma can focus on Regina's shampoo and perfume and that was what the blonde did, she get lost in Regina's neck and relaxed a little –I know that your mother would not be happy but I would deal with her and we have been kind of friends lately so…who knows? Maybe she would not be that mad.

-Yeah, sure, Mary Margaret not overreacting, are we talking about the same person here?

Regina chuckled and grabbed Emma's legs wrapping them around her waist and sitting her on the kitchen counter and they kiss, at first it was a kiss of reassurance but it escalated quickly into a passionate kiss. Emma's hands goes to Regina's neck while Regina's stay in her girlfriend waist but this time getting her hands inside the blonde's white tank top. Emma shiver at the contact of cold hands and she feels parts of her hardening because of the attention so she stops kissing Regina and look at Regina's eyes.

They were so lost in each other that they don't notice Henry in the kitchen door, with his mouth wide open still not believing what he had seen. He must be 12 but he knows when something was escalating to a sexual moment and he didn't want to return to Archie so he cleared his throat.

-Care to explain what is happening, moms?

Regina literally jumped out of Emma's personal space while the blonde just chuckled and get out of the counter. She gets to Henry and hugged him.

-Can you sit down kid?

Henry takes a seat at the kitchen island and cross his arms, he try to look serious but he is utterly excited about his moms having a relationship so he bites the inside of his cheek and wait for them to start talking. Emma looks at Regina and Regina blush.

-Ok, Henry, your ma and I, we have been dating for over a month and we didn't tell anyone, specially you, because we wanted to be sure that we were good to each other, that this could work and we are ready now to tell everyone…right Emma?

Emma smiles at Regina and holds her hand and then looks at Henry and holds his hand too: yeah kid, but before we tell someone else we want to know your opinion, if you are comfortable with us being together, of us dating, if this is something that you would be mad or uncomfortable with, we will stop, you are our priority.

Henry stares at their conjoined hands and sees how natural that thing seems for them and then looks at his mothers. He first looks at Regina's smile and at how the former queen body has been going more and more to Emma's side, without realizing it. Emma's eyes can't stop looking at Regina and she is smiling like never.

-Are you kidding?! This is fantastic! You are True Lovers, I always knew it and now I would finally have my family together.

-Henry, True Love is a big thing and yes…we probably share it but we have just been together for two months, it's too soon to know.

-No its not, I have seen you, you can't stop looking at Mom, Ma' and your bodies are like magnets, always finding each other, you need close proximity and I have seen your passion even if I want that picture out of my mind, I'm going to have to see Archie if I see something like that again.

Regina's cheeks get as red as a tomato and hide her face in Emma's neck that is also a little embarrassed: ok, sorry again kid, so if you are cool with this you understand that I would be spending more time here and usually sleeping here too? Are you ok with that?

Henry chuckle not wanting to imagine his mothers together in bed but he just went there and sat on Emma's lap. Emma was thrilled with this even if her 12th years old son was a lot heavier than last year.

-I am ok, I know what a relationship means and I am thrilled with the idea of you being here more often. Now I understand why your magic together is even more powerful than granddad magic.

After that talk they watched the new Avengers movie with some popcorn. Henry was in between his mothers, his legs were resting on Emma's lap and his head on Regina's shoulder. Emma's right arm was over the head of the sofa, touching Regina's hair and in that moment Regina knew that this is what she was looking for when she casted the curse, to find her real family, her happy beginning to a happy ending.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

-Emma, I can't do this –Regina turned around and was about to exist the building when Emma grabbed her arm and turned her around, Henry was at the top of the stairs, in his grandparents' apartment hall – I…I can't

-Why Gina?

-I…I'm scared dear; I destroyed that woman happy ending for over 30 years. Yes, I saved her life, I trusted her but I made her a fugitive in her own kingdom because of my incapacity to forgive, to understand that it was my mother's fault and no one else. She was a _child_ Emma.

Emma hugged Regina: I'm so proud of you for admitting that, but you have make amends, you can tolerate each other now and you know Snow, she can't fight against love, true love or whatever is it that we have babe.

Regina smiled at the nickname and kissed Emma softly on the lips. Since Henry found out two day ago they couldn't keep their lips to each other. Henry is not very fond of that but can't help to smile.

-Ok, I am doing this for you, for Henry and for my need to be able to kiss you whenever I want in front of everyone.

-MOM! I am still here!

They both laughed and knocked at the Charming's door. David was the one to open the door and he was happy to see all three of them, even if his smile was bigger for Emma and Henry. Emma suddenly was as nervous as Regina but all stopped when her woman put a hand on the small of her back.

David let them in.

-To what do we owe this pleasure?

Emma smiled at her parents.

-Well…there's something I wanted to tell you and you would probably not be happy about it because even I know is a complicated shit what I am about to tell you and…

-I have been dating your daughter for the past month and a half and we are happy together and she enjoys being with me very much.

Emma's mouth stayed open and her cheeks turned a dark side of red but she turned her face to Regina, asking with her eyes why she has said it so suddenly. David started coughing loudly and Mary Margaret face turned even more white than normal and she sat down, afraid of passing out. Emma sat beside her on the sofa, rubbing her back.

-Mom? Can you say something? –Emma rubbed Snow's back trying to comfort her – We have been good friends in the past years and Hook cheated on me and I just knew I have to be with her, we kissed and since that moment we have been together, I care about her a lot mom.

Snow first looked at Emma but when she saw all the love in those green eyes so much like hers she has to close her own eyes and try to stay calm but they all were impressed when David slammed his glass of water into the kitchen counter, breaking it and pulled Regina against the wall, almost chocking her.

-What did you do to her! You cursed her! You put a spell on her!

Emma stood up immediately and separated them, immediately hugging Regina that put her head in the crook of Emma's neck, not wanting to cry but sobbing almost silently.

-Shh, babe, I am sorry, you can go baby, you can go, take Henry and I would be there for dinner.

Regina nodded but her pride always win in this situations so she turned them around, pulling Emma against the wall, catching her head between her hands and kissing her small pink lips. Emma moaned into the kiss and understanding what this was about, smirked and put her hands in the small of Regina's back. After a few minutes they separated for the need of air and Henry laughed. He was proud of them.

Before going with Regina he went to his grandfather: Ma is big enough to make her own decisions and she is not under any spell or curse. I know is hard, but they love each other and you can't lose your daughter for being against true love, that would be against your status as hero.

Henry kissed her mom cheek and went to the car with his other mother.

Emma's eyes looked furiously at his father and her hands started shinning with uncontrolled magic. Snow rubbed her back and also looked furiously at David. She was shocked about the new relationship of Emma but she has grown to know Regina and see the Regina she once met when she saved her live and Emma seems to care a lot about her and Henry was ok with it so she was willing to try to understand.

-DAD! CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU DID THAT! IT WAS IRRATIONAL AND DESCONSIDERATE! –Emma's hands continue shinning but she take some deep breaths and controlled them- .

David rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and gulped, he now knew he was in a mistake but he was angry at Regina for a lot of things that happened in his past because of her and he thought it was a spell of some kind.

-Ok, I am sorry Emma. I know is no excuse but she did a lot of things to your mother and some horrible things to me too and I…I see you as my little girl and I thought she was corrupting you or using you to hurt us.

-WELL, NO, SHE IS NOT DOING THAT DAD! We have been taking good care of each other, talking about our pasts, our problems, I helped her grieve Robin and she helped me get over Hook and she is romantic and caring and very much the best lover I ever had.

David's cheeks get red, Emma was not sure if it was with shyness or still with rage at the mention of Regina as Emma's lover and Snow's eyes open big: YOU WERE BEHIND REGINA'S DESK TWO WEEKS AGO WHEN I WENT TO TALK TO HER! THAT'S WHY SHE WAS SO FLUSTERED! OH MY GOD! EMMA!

Emma started laughing and getting red at the face with embarrassment at being caught by her own mother. She couldn't help but smile, she finally have embarrassing moments with the parents like every other teenager.

-Well yes, but she was a pro, she was very much the mayor and politely excused you. I have to go mom, I would stay the night at the mansion. See you tomorrow and dad, when you are ready you can apologize to my girlfriend, you really hurt her feelings even if she is never going to admit to that and I not very happy with you right now.

Emma was at the mansion ten minutes later and when she went to the living room Henry was there sleeping.

-Where is your mom, kid?

-She went to her room and I know she needs space at moments like this but she just need you so go get her!

Emma winked at him and Henry laughed. Emma cherished every laugh Henry made because of her, she loved that kid with all her being but she also loved the woman up there with all her heart so she was her priority at this moment and that's why she freaked out when she didn't found Regina upstairs and when she found Regina's phone at her bedside table.

 _Think Emma, think._

Emma's mind went 1000 thoughts a second, trying to recall every place her beautiful girlfriend would be and she decided to go search the vault. She teleported there but it was empty. She then teleported to her spot with Robin in the woods but it was empty. She sat in one rock and thought.

 _Your special place Emma, the bench by the docks_

That's it, there's where she found Regina, sitting in the bench, looking into the ocean and crying silently, covering her mouth with her hands. Emma decided in that moment that she was going to kill her dad because he made Regina cry but her heart made that familiar dance that it does every time she look at the Mayor and she feels the butterflies in her stomach. She is in love with Regina and she has to protect her so she sat down beside her on the bench and kissed the side of her temple and smirk when Regina's whole body lean into her own body and her smirk was bigger when Regina sighed in happiness when Emma's arms wrapped around her waist and shoulder.

Emma whispered comforting things in Regina's ear: don't cry baby, is not worthy, I am not living you because of what the idiots think about us. I can't leave you because you are beautiful, you are funny, you understand me, you _know me, this is our thing_ that we know each other and we are perfect for each other baby.

After a comfortable silence Regina looks at her blonde partner and Emma gasps when she saw the love and intensity in Regina's eyes. With that look Regina is telling her that she loves her but that is too soon for her to open up and Emma _understand_ that, they both have high walls around their hearts that are going down, but slowly.

What Regina can do is kiss her so that's what she does and she let her lips get wet with Regina's soft ones and when the brunette ask for access of her tongue Emma open her mouth willingly. She loves Regina soft kisses as much as she loves their passionate ones.

-Thank you, you are all those things too but you know, you are also an idiot Miss Swan.

Emma smiles: I am your idiot.

Regina just kisses that smile away and nod. She takes Emma's hand and they walk together to the mansion and with that walk were they are holding hands, smiling and touching all town discovers that Emma Swan and Regina Mills are in a relationship.

The bets started but the Savior and the former Queen secretly knows that their love would last forever. A happy ending.


	5. Valentine's day

Valentine's Day has arrived to Storybrooke and Mayor Mills accepted to have a festival to celebrate with the entire town the love and the friendship and Regina was particularly happy this year. She and Emma have been together for four months already and that day she planned to tell Emma to move in with them to the mansion.

Regina woke up alone that morning and she frowned in confusion, Emma was there the previous night, they made love until midnight and went to sleep curled together in the middle of the bed. Regina smiled remembering how safe she felt in Emma's arms.

Before she can go find her girlfriend the bedroom door open and Emma enters the room with a tray and Regina smiled and sat down pressing her back against the headboard. Emma smiled at her and sat beside her, putting the tray between them and leaning to kiss Regina on the lips, a sweet kiss.

-Good morning my queen, how did you sleep?

-Very well and secure my savior, like every time you sleep beside me.

Emma smiled and kissed Regina's forehead, she also was very happy today because even if she always show Regina how much she loves her today she wanted to be more affectionate and cherish her girlfriend.

-So Madam Mayor, here is your breakfast: some pancakes with whipped cream because is your secret weakness, fruit salad and omelet. Just for you my love.

Regina smiled and started eating her breakfast, sharing it with Emma. Emma played with her hair while she finished and Regina sighed in contentment, this is what she want, this is what she was looking for when she cast the curse and she wanted to wake up beside Emma every day, to make love with her every night and prepare breakfast for her and for Henry, for her family.

-Are we going to the festival my love?

-Yeah, but we have to take advantage of Henry not being home right?

Emma smirked at Regina and set the tray on the floor and when she was about to top her girlfriend she found her hands pinned above her head and a very horny Regina on top of her. Emma got lost into Regina's eyes that were darker than normal and she felt magic on her clothes and suddenly that morning was what Emma was hoping it would be, a steamy and romantic morning in bed.

After picking up Henry from a friend house they went to Main Street where there were food stalls, craft products stalls and a huge stage where some of the town people were doing a romantic play. The little family of three spent the evening at the festival. Henry insisted of watching the two hours play of Romeo and Juliet and then the romantic musical for another hour and when he was satisfied and they let him with Violet for an hour and a half until after dinner the couple went to the lake where some of the forests men have some boats and they went for a ride.

Regina's head was on Emma's shoulder and Emma was caressing Regina's hand that was also on her own. Emma loved this, having the love of her life with her and being able to watch the sunrise together.

-This is beautiful Regina, don't you think? –Enma looked into Regina's eyes –Are you happy?

-yeah Emma, I am the happiest woman alive and is because of you my love –Regina touched Emma's cheek and kissed her, it was a sweet kiss but it was also full of love- I have a important question –Emma made a scared face –don't you worry dear, is not a marriage proposal, not yet anyway.

-Oh thank god, then what it is? You know I would do anything for you Gina

Regina took the small box out of her jacket pocket and opened it, showing the key of her house to Emma that opened her mouth: this…this means that you are asking me to move in with you and Henry?

Regina just nodded and waited patiently for Emma to do something and what she was not expecting was Emma jumping on her and them falling to the water. When Regina recovered and resurfaced from underwater Emma was laughing hard beside her but Regina was mad.

-You ruined me! I lost the key and now we are all wet!

Emma looked at Regina amused: you were also wet this morning and was not complaining baby

Regina acted offended but smiled and her, they played on the water for a while but after a while they realized that the water was very cold so Regina embraced Emma and kissed her hard on the mouth and before she could think correctly they were engulfed on white smoke and they appeared dry and clean beside the lake.

-I'm sorry for that but I was so excited Gina, I want to live with you, yes I want, I can't wake to wake up every day beside you, every day baby

They laughed and walked holding hands to Main Street and when they heard Snow encouraging people to act romantic with their partners and say something romantic Emma took Regina to the front of the stage, kissed her and winked at her.

-EMMA SWAN! What do you think you are doing?

-Showing my love to you Regina Mills

Emma took the stage and took a deep breath, her mother smiled a big smile and kissed her cheek. Emma kissed her and caressed her very pregnant belly.

-You can do this baby, show her that Charming genes

Emma took the microphone: Good night ladies and gentlemen of Storybrooke, I hope you are having a very romantic night or just a happy day with friends if you are single. I am going to do a very embarrassing thing right now for the woman I love so please, don't laugh at me. Especially not you kid, I am watching you –Henry just smiled and looked at Regina that had her hand on her heart, not believing that Emma was doing this for her –So Regina Mills, I don't know if ever told you this but since I was a little kid I liked to write and I especially like to do that in an emotional day or when I am very happy or sad with live. So this next words are from my heart to you baby.

 _I have spent a hundred thousand years looking, looking for your laugh, for your eyes, for your lips and for your hands. We wanted to live living slowly, drowning the rush in quiet kisses and we built a sunrise even if sometimes it was hard to believe in us but I want you, my Queen, to know that I would call you again and I would kiss you again and I would do it without so much reproaches or hate and I would kiss you again, yes, but touching you more and I would do it everything again, without breaks, fearless. I went around and around for fear of failure but now I know that in you I have written my years and things would be okay baby even if fear wants to defeat us, we would win baby. Don't let me go because the love in me is not going away even if is scary to love you like I do. It was written that we would be together, it was written for us to be two and one together, love. So please baby I just ask for you to give me your laugh, to teach me how to dream, with just a caress from you I get lost into your eyes. You make my sky has that blue again and you paint all my morning with your personality and I navigate in the waves of your voices and you baby, just you, only you and forever you._

Regina was in tears since the very beginning of the beautiful words her girlfriend said to her so when Emma went to her she whipped her tears and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

-I love you Emma Swan, only you dear.

-I love you too baby.


	6. Jealousy

Everyone in Storybrooke knows that Regina Mills don't like when people try to steal something from her, something that _she_ things _belong_ to her. According to Regina, Snow was the cause that Cora stole _her_ Daniel away from _her_ and Regina made her a fugitive. Cora stole _her_ childhood and _her_ fiancée from her so she sent her through a mirror to another realm. Emma tried to steal _her_ Henry away from _her_ and she gave her a hard time for that. One time Leroy tried to steal some apples from _her_ apple tree and she sent him to prison and now Red Riding Hood was flirting with _her_ girlfriend and that was an absolutely NO to Regina Mills.

They just recently made their relationship public so Ruby knows about them, all the town knows about them and the wolf also knows about the insecurities that Regina has had all her live.

Regina was in one of the tables of the dinner waiting for her girlfriend to return to the table after ordering their breakfast but Emma has been at the counter for ten minutes now AND Ruby was touching Emma's hand, arm and touching her hair in a flirt manner that Regina do not appreciate. _What is Ruby doing anyway; she has a girlfriend of her own for goodness sake._ She is trying hard not to go there, grab Emma's arm and gave her a kiss that would let her speechless or trying not to send Ruby to the other end of the restaurant with her magic.

After fifteen minutes Emma returns to the table with a big smile on her face and kiss Regina's forehead before sitting opposite her and placing the coffee and the bear claws on the table. Regina immediately grabbed her coffee and listened to the story Emma was telling her about her previous day with Snow and Neal and when Emma mentioned that since Regina was having girls' night with Maleficent, Kathryn and Tink, she would go out with Belle, Ashley, Ruby, Dorothy and Mulan, Regina decided to not let the green-eyed monster to go out and snap at Emma for the previous actions.

They parted ways with a little peck on the lips and Regina went through her day happy, forgetting about the incident. And later, at 6, she had dinner with her friends at Kathryn house and a few drinks over a sappy movie but at 9 they decided to go for more drinks and some dance to the Rabbit Hole and Regina smirked because there was where her girlfriend was with her group of friends.

Everything crashed once there. The jealousy returned.

When they entered the bar Regina and her friends went to the tables near the pool table and Mal and Tink went to order some shots and Gin Tonics. Regina and her blonde friend stayed on the table but the brunette was inspecting the place searching for her favorite blonde.

-You are looking for Emma so you can take her to the stalls and do the dirty?

Regina giggle because of her tipsy state and nodded: I just want to kiss her but she is not here, clearly

-Yeah she is, dancing at the end of the bar with her friends and some guys –Kathryn pointed to the end of the bar where Emma and her friends were dancing and grinding against each other and against the guys –they are clearly wasted.

Regina knew that Emma was wasted because she could appreciate the red cheekbones and the uncoordinated moves of Emma while dancing but she did not appreciate the way Emma was pressing her butt against one man's crotch and Mulan's hands on Emma's hips.

Emma was just dancing and didn't pay attention to her brunette friend that was trying to get into her pants. When Mal put the shots of tequila down on the table Regina drank them in two seconds, both of them, and went to the dance floor where her girlfriend was sandwiched by now two men that were trying to take advantage of the poor drunk woman.

-EMMA SWAN!

Like if she was coming back from another world and like she didn't notice the men between her she pushed them out of her space and looked at Regina with a huge smile on her face but a confused eyebrow at the same time.

-Gina! What are you doing here babe?!

But Regina didn't respond to her question because she was focused on the two men staring at her girlfriend ass. A fireball appeared in her right hand when one of the guys grabbed Emma by the waist and tried to grind against her.

-BE CAREFUL JOHN, OR YOU WANT YOUR ASS ON FIRE?

The guy immediately let Emma go and the blonde leaned against Regina, kissing the brunette lips in a lazy manner but Regina couldn't help but moan against Emma's lips, forgetting for a few minutes the scene that she has seen but suddenly it all came back so she pushed Emma back gently, grabbed her waist and took her to the exist, saying goodbye to her friends.

-Baaabe, I was having fun!

-Yeah, that's for sure Miss Swan

Emma's drunken state immediately disappeared when Regina called her Miss Swan. She now only called her that way when Regina is either mad or horny. But Emma knows that she is not horny because her pupils are not dilated and she is not touching Emma but the blonde can't understand why her girlfriend would be mad.

-Miss Swan, really Regina?

-Yeah Emma, Miss Swan, when you have a less drunken mind think about why I would be mad, I would wait for your call.

Regina left in a cloud of purple smoke and Emma kicked on the ground, frustrated with Regina and confused about what could have happened. She decided to go back to the bar, grab her purse and left after saying goodbye to the girls.

When she was walking to the table they were sitting at, Maleficent get in her way and grab her arm: Blondie, where is Regina? She left with you

-She is pissed. Don't know why. I am leaving.

Mal chuckled and never let go of her arms: it can have something to do with the way those boys or the brunette warrior were touching you or just looking at your body. Think about it Swan.

-Whatever

Emma retrieved her purse and hugged her friends goodbye, her foggy mind didn't noticed the way Mulan put her hand at the end of her back, almost touching her butt and she walked to her parents apartment. She thought about Regina's look that morning at the dinner, about the lack of messages today and about Regina's tone when she called her Miss Swan but once she was in bed, her drunken mind shut off and she went to sleep.

The next morning Regina woke up at 5 after tossing and turning in bed, pissed and worried about her girlfriend. She didn't like to go to sleep mad at Emma after a fight but she also still has walls that make her insecure about the relationship. She trusted Emma. She would die and go to the end of the world for her, she would kill anyone that dared to threaten her girl but she couldn't control Emma's feelings or people attracted to Emma.

God, she could understand all of them because Emma has the perfect body with those long legs, her tanned skin, her six pack abs and that firm ass. But what Regina liked most about Emma were her eyes and her lips, they were addicting. She could spend a lifetime just looking at her eyes or just kissing her lips.

Emma was having similar thought in her parents' apartment. She felt guilty because now she remembered being sandwiched in between those two muscular boys or dancing in a very provocative way with Mulan or the way the girl touched her. But what haunted Emma more than anything was Regina's look outside the bar: those eyes were telling Emma how insecure and worried and scared the mayor was. Emma could get lost in Regina's expressive eyes and they could also communicate with just a look and that's why Emma knew she has to apologize.

She got up, had a shower, some cereals and milk and got dressed in the mayor favorite clothes on Emma: black tank top, skinny jeans and red leather jacket with her new black high heels that had sent the mayor lust override more than once. She also grabs some chocolate candy and bought some roses. Once she was in Regina's doorstep she knocked on the door.

Regina opened the door and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Emma's face buried in the flowers and her favorite chocolate candy but soon remembered that she was mad so changed her face.

-What do you want Emma?

-I remember what a jackass I was yesterday, I was drunk and I know it's not an excuse but I want you to remember what I was doing: I was dancing, my hands were up in the air and my eyes closed, I was unaware of what was happening around me.

-THAT'S THE PROBLEM EMMA! People thought you were single, that they could touch your body like it was a price or something exposed to their satisfaction and….and it killed me.

Emma couldn't help but smirk at Regina's: you were jealous Gina, oh my god!

-Of course I was jealous, I want to be the only one that can touch that body, that can kiss those lips, that can twerk with you, that can make you moan or scream as loud as you can but I just want that if _you_ let me, if _you_ allowed me too and I am sure those guys or Mulan has not permission baby.

Emma hugged Regina and placed a kiss to her neck: I love you, I only want you to touch me and make me scream so yeah, I am sorry that my behavior let those people thing otherwise.

-I am sorry that I didn't give you a chance to understand or to explain, I have very bad outburst –Emma laughed and kissed Regina soundly on the lips- Now, give me my candy and flowers Miss Swan.

And Emma smiled at this Miss Swan because this time her girlfriend's pupils were dilated and her hands were on Emma's butt like they have been attached to them.


	7. First time

**WARNING: There is a sexual scene in here so if you are underage in your country you should avoid this chapter. I am not rating it M because there would only be a couple of M rated chapters in here, unless you request some of them. Be free to send me ideas or things you want to see in here. XOXO**

Emma and Regina has been dating for three weeks, in secret. They were in their own little bubble and did not want anyone to break it. After their first kiss Emma was still very sad about Killian's betrayal and she cried a lot but the good thing about having your best friend as a girlfriend is that she is there for you, listen to you, hold you when you are not feeling good and knows how to calm you down and that's what Regina did.

Two days after breaking up with Killian Emma was at Granny's with Regina and Henry having dinner and suddenly the pirate appears with the fairy that he was fucking behind her back, holding hands and kissing and Emma felt like she could puke and tears went to her eyes. Regina immediately looks at Emma and sees the tears and that's why she put a hand on Emma's thigh and gives her a reassuring squeeze and both mother and son try to distract the blonde talking about the future activities and joking. Emma soon forgets about her ex and focuses on her family sitting right beside her.

That night Emma teleported herself to Regina's room, she was crying and the brunette opened her arms for her and distracted her in a more adult way: a make out session. Emma's hands were cupping Regina's ass and firmly squeezing it and one of Regina's hands were touching Emma's breast, both women making moans and little cries of pleasure, both wet as never.

-Emma, Emma, we should stop –Emma was deaf for the moment, enjoying Regina's neck and leaving a mark there –Emma! We have to slow down a little, we have been dating two days and you are still sad about captain guyliner.

Emma looked at Regina and kissed her, this time softly on the lips. Regina lay on her side of the bed, on her back and opens her arms so Emma can cuddle with her. The blonde puts her head over Regina's left breast and relax with the sound of her heartbeat and when Regina feels that her girlfriend is finally sleeping she kissed the blonde's forehead: I would protect you, I promise my love.

The next two weeks Emma improved a lot because you could see that light in her eyes again, she started to make jokes again, to have that banter with Regina again and the relationship with her parents improved. Her usual white tank top was now replaced by white jumpers because of the winter or some pale colorful blouses or band t-shirts with her usual leather jacket but not just in red, she also have it in pale blue or black and those were a gift from Regina. She has also make amends with Hook and they were going to try to be friends because now they both know they were not mean for each other, they both now that Hook has a true love companion in Fawn and Regina is Emma's true love and one day Emma would be able to confide in him and to go out with him and her friends but now she needed more time, especially with Regina.

She was more than ready, after two weeks and a half of just make out sessions and confessions in the gods hours of the day, to have sex with the love of her life and she planned the perfect date, it is going to be their four official date but of course is has to be a secret because no one knows about them: she sent a text to Regina at noon telling her to meet her at 7 in the top of the true love hill and to bring comfortable clothes. She told her parents to look after Henry because she has a night shift and Regina has a date and she prepared Regina's favorite salad, her favorite grilled cheese sandwiches and bought a French sweet that has chocolate, Regina's secret temptation. She also bought an expensive bottle of wine and cleaned her bug.

-Perfect date, you are going to love your white knight my majesty.

At 6 she left the station to her second deputy and went home to get ready in her black skinny jeans, white sweater and red leather jacket with black sneakers and she put all the food in a casket and grabbed some blankets because she knows that her date would be ruined if Regina has to sit on grass. Before her others roommates arrived and catch her on her lie she leaves the apartment.

At 6:55 she was on top of the hill, her bug perfectly camouflage and she set the blankets and bottle of wine and food beside a tree, overlooking the entire city and the sunset. Perfect. Emma's smile seems even brighter than the sun and that's how Regina found her and she couldn't help the tears in her eyes because of the perfect sight in front of her, she was falling hard for this woman and she was afraid because all of her "true loves" ended dead or leaving her and her happy ending was ruined time after time.

-Emma, oh god, this is beautiful baby

Emma turns around and smiles at Regina, she run to her and wraps her arms around her. They decided to not have lunch together today so they would be more eager to see the other again tonight and that's exactly what happened, they couldn't get enough of each other: their lips instantly met in a passionate kiss where Emma's hands went to Regina's bottom and Regina's went to Emma's shoulders, Emma then ended the kiss and hugged the older brunette.

-I missed you, but before I do something we regret let's eat, I'm starving

Regina let a throaty chuckle: of course you are dear, you are always hungry.

Emma just laughed and let Regina by the hand to the blanket beside the tree and they sat there, Emma against the tree and Regina against Emma so one of Emma's arms was around Regina's shoulders. Emma grabbed the two cups of wine and handed one to Regina while opening the salad and sharing it with her girlfriend.

They sat in happiness, feeding each other's dinner, laughing and talking about their dates and about their son, the one thing that would always made them proud, no matter what.

-He was so happy yesterday about that school project, he absolutely loves to write Gina, I think he is going to be one hell of a writer –She kissed Regina's head- a best seller

-Yeah, I wish that he is what he wants to be, I hope he is a good writer and he can get us out of poverty.

Both women laughed and after a little bit of chatting Emma grabbed her girlfriend's head and kissed her, hard, passionately, making her intentions clear and Regina was soon laying on the blanket and she felt Emma's hands on her hair and her lips on her neck.

-If you let a mark on my neck you…oh god…would not live to tell Miss Swan

Emma laughed –ups, too late, you can cover it with magic babe

Regina pushed at Emma's shoulders and kissed her: you are going to take us back to the mansion and we are going to finish what you just started.

And that's what Emma did because she couldn't dismiss her boss orders. The ride to the mansion seemed longer than ever and more so since she has to park the bug at the station and teleport herself to the mayor bedroom but when she finally did so she found Regina in nothing else but her underwear, red underwear and a smirk on her face and Emma run to her, literally.

Emma was on top of Regina and her lips were moving at her own rate down the brunette's body and she was enjoying pretty much the sounds that Regina was making. When she was at the breasts she reached for the clap that was on the front and when she saw Regina's ladies her mouth watered.

-Are you sure Gina? Are you nervous? –the brunette was lying totally confident in her bed with her legs open and her eyes darker than usual –wait, wait, have you done this before?

-Yes Emma, I have done this before, a couple of times with the same person

Emma instantly knew who it was –It was Mal, right?

-Yeah, now can you get into action –Emma made as she was told and started kissing and licking her girlfriend's tits –Oh yeees, you are wonderful baby

-Your ladies are my new best friends, we would need a lot of time together to make this friendship stronger.

Emma grinned at Regina's chuckled mixed with a moan of pleasure and changed a breast, always keeping the best pace and with her available hand descending Regina's body. She was amazed by the brunette's curves but before she can do anything Regina wraps her legs around Emma's waist and straddle her hips, kissing her on the mouth.

Soon the blonde's clothes are on the floor and they are fighting for dominance, Regina realizing after a while that Emma seems experienced enough about this act: wait, wait Miss Swan, YOU asked me about my past but this is also not your first time with a lady right?

Emma grinned, her breasts against Regina's bigger ones –no baby, I did this a couple of times with different women too: Lily when I was 14 and one of my foster sisters when I was 16, before meeting Neal

The former Evil Queen seemed jealous that she couldn't be Emma's first in this so Emma turned them around again and kissed her softly on the lips, no tongue, just lips connecting with love: honey, there was never love in those acts, just lust, curiosity but with you, with you I feel a connection beyond anything else I ever felt. You are my true love and now, let me have a encounter with your body.

Regina let herself go, she let all other thoughts out of her brain and enjoyed the way Emma's hands touched her breasts, her hips and her legs, the way Emma's tongue focused on her earlobe, on her neck and then when her fingers get to the last piece of underwear covering her body she opened her eyes to see Emma's eyes on her, asking for permission and when she nodded Emma started kissing her torso, her hips and then took the race lace with her hands and with her teeth and she delicately lowered them never taking her eyes off Regina's secret treasure.

When Regina was totally naked was when Emma returned to her lips and her fingers started teasing her girlfriend, she touched around her lips, her thighs and when Regina's breath was labored was when she gathered Regina's wetness and pressed her finger against the brunette clit and Regina moaned Emma's name: oh god Em-ma, yeeees, pleaseee, more

-Your wish is my command –and she inserted a finger slowly inside her and Regina moaned even loudly –you want me to go harder babe? Faster?

-A-another please –and Emma inserted two more fingers inside her and with her thumb pressed and rubbed the clit. She started at a slow pace with the fingers and a rapid pace with her thumb and changed after a few minutes when Regina was trembling, reaching orgasm and the change let her frustrated and groaned –teeease

Emma grinned and kissed her lips inserting her tongue and going at the same pace as the fingers inside her girlfriend pussy. Regina approached orgasm in a matter of minutes and Emma collapsed on top of her, grinding her center against the brunette's thigh and Regina embraced her waist, kissed her neck and pushed her so she was on top of the blonde, ready to return the favor.

Emma learned a lot of things that night: Regina also has a magic tongue and knew how to multitask because while she was doing oral on her she also inserted fingers inside her and with the other hand touched her breasts sending a wave of pleasure all over Emma's body and she also found that Regina was insatiable because when Emma reached her first orgasm she continued giving attention to her clit and breasts and send her to heaven again and again, making Emma have three orgasms, one after the other.

They went to sleep curled against each other and the next day Emma awake alone in bed and her body was shore but she smelled coffee so she was up in seconds. When she reached the kitchen she found her girlfriend in just one of her white shirts and red bra preparing things for breakfast and that sight make Emma wraps her arms around the brunette's waist and kiss her neck.

-Umm…I don't like to wake alone –the sound of her voice was covered by Regina's hair and the air leaving Emma's mouth sent shivers to Regina's spine. She turned around and kissed her, passionately –Good morning love, I think I owe you two orgasm from last night

And like that, breakfast was forgotten for a while because the blond lifted the brunette onto the island and lay her down there, eating something way more delicious for her than coffee.


	8. Proposing

When I was at my apartment whishing upon a candle that I would not be alone on my birthday anymore and that I would have a family I never thought that three years Iater, the morning of my 31st birthday I would wake up naked and in the arms of my girlfriend of almost 10 months, that she would make a special birthday breakfast for me and that later that night I would be surrounded by friends and family at a surprise party at Granny's.

My father, arriving just now because he has an evening shift at the station, comes to talk to me after a few hours of eating and dancing with my love and my friends. He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

-How are you spending the birthday Emma?

I smile at him and punch his arm: I told you and mom that I didn't want a surprise party, you never listen old man, I just hope my brothers have best luck.

-I told her not to do it but you know, she just had her third baby two months ago, she deserves this. But seriously, you ok?

-Yeah, I can't wait to open presents and go with my girl to an empty house because Henry is SO staying with you so now you have to take care of a toddler, a baby and a fourteen years old teenager.

David sighed and hugged me again: ok, I would do it but just because I love you and because as I told you, you would have to ask Henry for permission tomorrow for what you want to do next week.

Suddenly my face turned pale, I am afraid of rejection, I am afraid of Regina leaving me and I know that was because of my past traumas, because of every foster parent leaving me because of some lame excuse but I know it is also because of what Regina had told me about her marriage to Leopold, about her fear of getting married again so I am afraid she would say no.

-You just have to assure her that even if you are married you would be the same person and that you would love her just the same as you do now and let her freedom. That was what she didn't have with your grandfather.

I just nodded but before we could say anything else Regina grabbed my hand and take me to the present table so I can open all of them : I got scarfs and jumpers from my parents, a drawing from my little brother, a new brown leather jacket and a beautiful necklace from Regina, a new Iphone case and a photo frame of all her family from Henry's last function in school as Henry's present, some new books from Belle and a magic book from Gold and Ruby's present was free bear claws during a week and she also considered a present telling me that she ad Dorothy would stay to relieve Granny's on the B&B and that made me hugs her and cry in happiness.

Once in the privacy of the mansion Regina grabbed me by the waist and I jumped and put my legs around Regina's hips and my girl slammed my back against the wall. We kissed passionately and when I was ready to explore my favorite place in the world I find a strange bulge between Gina's legs and I touch it opening my eyes when I realize what it is.

"Happy birthday to me" I thought smiling.

-Happy birthday to you, my dear savior, let me love you all night with my last present of the day.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The next week I fidgeted with my fingers while waiting for Henry to come home after school. I left work earlier and Killian and my father replaced me for the rest of my shift, they both know about what I am going to do this evening and they understand how stressful that is (Killian asked Fawn to marry her two weeks ago).

Henry finally arrived and didn't expected me to be here so soon and that's why he looks at me confused but soon is replaced with a smile when he saw what I got in my hands. I had the ring in the locker of my gun upstairs in our room because I know is the only place Regina don't look at.

-Kid, can you sit down? I have to ask you a very important question that would change our whole life if you accept

Henry smirked and in a very Regina-ism manner raised an eyebrow: you are going to ask me to marry you Ma? That's incest and mom would totally not approve

I chuckled and smiled internally when I think of how Henry is so like my girlfriend even if they didn't share DNA.

-You are as sassy as you mom kid, the different is that I don't found it as sexy as I found it when is your mother doing that –I laughed again when I see the look of disgust in Henry's face- please kid, be serious here, this is important.

-I am going to say yes and you know it

-Really?

-Yeah ma, the problem is not me. You have no idea how much I love that you make mom happy, that you are her happy ending and you know how much I wished this when you were at each other throats the first year. But…

-Here it comes, the "protector" speech

-Yeah ma, I am your biological son and I consider you my mom as much as her but she and I, we share a bond stronger than anything I ever shared with anyone. She took me in her life and house when you gave me up, even if it was for a good reason and I forgave you, she was there for me in every step of the way and you have to promise you would not break her heart or disrespect her.

-I would not do that, never in my life I have been happier than now and I would love your mother until the day I die. Thank you Hen, thank you, I really needed your support because I am terrified.

-I think, even if she is afraid of marriage, she would say yes if you reassure her of your love and freedom.

I hugged henry and ruffled his hair: how are you as mature as your grandfather and give the same advices?

-We both know mom more time that you do I suppose, but you know her better, for sure.

After that serious conversation and reassuring Henry of my intentions I put the ring in place and we played some videogames until Regina came back home and made me go help her with dinner. While she is chopping some veggies I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck, I am rewarded with a smile and a moan and that encourage me to grab her breasts into my hands but I pouted when she let go of me.

-Emma, your birthday was four days ago and we spent all night and day doing the dirty with my not-so-little present, we also made love two days ago and now Henry is in the living room and we have to make dinner.

-Ooook, but baby you know I love you and I would be here through everything?

Regina nodded and we continued preparing dinner. Thursday would be here in two days and I was nervous as shit.

SQSQQSQSQ SQSQQSQSQ SQSQQSQSQ SQSQQSQSQ SQSQQSQSQ SQSQQSQSQ

On Thursday I couldn't focus on anything else that the speech that came coming to my head at all time and things were worse when my dad and Killian keep teasing me and singing the wedding march and I wanted to send them on fire.

At 6 that evening, Henry, my parents and I were preparing dinner. I made her favorite dish: lamb and mashed potatoes with cheese sauce and my mother also brought cheese cake because she has a serious trauma with everything that has apples on it. My dress is in the dresser and my high heels and the ring.

The plan is to have dinner, have fun and then after dessert to go get dressed and propose to Regina. She gets home at 7 and change in a minute, returning back with a black casual dress and silver high heels, make up free. I love my Gina in every way possible but I absolutely adore her when she is this comfortable around or family. She immediately grabs my little brother Richard and cooed at him.

-Mom, can you help me bring the dishes? Henry, Neal, go wash your hands?

Little one year and a half old Neal walked behind Henry with his head high and happy. Snow and I serve the dished and my hopefully soon to be fiancée give me a kiss on the lips in thanks.

-Thank you dear, for preparing my favorite dish, I was exhausted and totally forgot about your parents' day

-Don't worry, we should just eat and laugh and fill my little brother with kisses.

Regina does as I told and soon we all finished dessert and they wanted to do the dishes. I started to get nervous and my father just squeezes my hand.

-Guys, I am going to change this pants, I totally ruined them with the sauce. Would return in five minutes –I kiss Gina's cheek and ruffle Neal's hair and see the smiles in mom, dad and Henry's faces –Don't miss me too much

After changing in her favorite red dress and black high heels, I started to feel nauseated and dizzy so I lay down for a minute until the feeling is gone and go back to my dresser where I have the gun locker and there is the black little box with my most precious possession. It's a silver band with little platinum diamonds and a ruby on top.

I go downstairs and before entering the hall I take a deep breath, clean my sweaty hands and go to the kitchen, I kneel behind Regina without making my presence known because I know she would turn around once she sees the nervous glances exchanged between my family members.

Once she turns around and she see me her hand goes to her open mouth and tears start to form in her eyes. I had a very romantic speech in my head but my head suddenly goes blank but I have to think of something.

-Regina Mills, our story is a funny and complicated one where you are supposed to be my step- grandmother but you are also my girlfriend and the mother of my child but there's just one true thing I know and that is that I love you with all my heart, I would lose my life to save you, I would die for you and for our son and I can't wait for you to be my wife so…Would you marry me Madam Mayor?

Her smile is all I can see, her shiny eyes are the only ones I want to lose myself into, and I would die for her to give me an answer now and it soon comes.

-Yes, YES, I would marry you Emma Swan

I stand up and slid the ring through her ring finger and grab her by the waist, spinning us and laughing. Soon our laughs are muffle by our lips interlacing and that night, naked and in love in our bed, I get to express all the love I feel for her to _my fiancée._


	9. Dancing queen

**AN: nothing belongs to me. The songs are "how `bout us" by Champaign (1981), Foreigner - Waiting for a Girl Like You (1981).**

Fridays were their date night and it was the week for Regina to plan but she wanted to do something different, something that it didn't say "classy Regina". She liked to take Emma to fancy restaurants and a walk on the moonlight or to the theater or just go home and make love in front of the fireplace but today she was in for other things.

She stared at the diamond ring on her left finger that had been there for just two weeks and smiled. Everybody though Regina would be a bridezella, planning and making orders but she _just_ got engaged so she was not planning yet, they could wait, they have all the time in the world.

After thinking for two days what the perfect plan can be she decided that they would have dinner at Emma's favorite restaurant and then they would go dancing to the Rabbit Hole, she was in the mood for that. She was even planning what she would wear for her favorite blonde, something that would drive Emma crazy and would make her touchy. On Friday after trying four different outfits she decided to wear her mini black spaghetti straps dress that have a long V neck and make her breasts look awesome and comfy.

When Emma arrived home Regina told her to go change and that she would wait for her in her study so they would have to go before Emma could do anything to her. The sheriff decided to wear Regina's favorite black and white suit with a tie and high heels because she also wanted to impress her fiancé of two weeks. Before she could left the room and tell Gina that she was ready Emma felt a sudden dizziness and have to lay down in bed for a couple of minutes.

"This is weird, this has been happening since last week" –thought Emma, but after a couple of minutes decided that it was nothing and there was no need to worry her fiancé.

-Gina, babe, I am ready to go –Emma was facing the front door of the mansion and when she hear the click of Regina's heels against the wood floor she turn around and her mouth almost touched that said floor when she saw her girlfriend – Wow, you look…wow

Regina smirked and spins around so her fiancé could take a look of all of her, especially of that back that drives Emma crazy all the time. Emma smiled and did the same knowing that Regina would be having dirty thoughts all night.

-You know, _Miss Swan,_ you don't look that bad yourself –Regina grabbed her by the waist and pressed their fronts together –indeed…you know how much I love you in this suit.

Emma kissed her softly on the lips and grabbed her hand before they both decided to stay and go directly to bed. The Mayor took them to her Mercedes and takes care of the driving. Emma relaxes into the passenger seat, feeling complete trust in her fiancé.

-Where are you taking me, fiancé?

-I would never be tired of hearing you call me that. And to answer your question, I wanted to go to a different place today, your favorite French restaurant in town, Touille, and then…do something that you are not going to believe –when she saw Emma's eyebrows rise with curiosity she smiled and told her fiancé: We are going to the Rabbit Hole to drink and dance.

Emma smirked and started thinking about all the dancing they had done in the privacy of their bedroom, just the two of them in the moonlight, naked and in love

–Oh yeah, and what are going to be your dancing moves today? Twerking, maybe? Slow moves? Disco moves?

Regina just smiled and grabbed Emma's hand in hers: you would have to wait and see dear.

Needless to say that Emma couldn't focus for the rest of the night: when they were walking to their table in the restaurant Regina was in front of her and Emma was captivated by her view, every time Gina smiled or laughed at something that she said was like winning the lottery and when they were driving to the Rabbit Hole Regina was dancing to the rock song on the stereo.

-Woman, you are driving me crazy and you are just dancing with your upper body, imagine what you would do to me when we are dancing at the bar.

-That's the plan, I want to get rid of you and have Hen all to myself

-Haha, not funny and I don't believe you baby, you can't live without me, without my childlike personality and you would have to deal with a moody Henry all by yourself.

-Seeing it that way you are right

They arrived at the bar and enter it after parking the car. Gina went immediately to the bar to order some wine and a beer for her fiancé and said fiancé hugged her from behind, her hands resting below her navel and sending fire to her lower body. While they were waiting for their drinks Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder and the blonde couldn't resist to kiss her pulse point and that made the mayor moan in pleasure.

-I love you Regina Mills and I can't wait for the rest of our lives together.

Before she could respond their drinks arrived and they went to sit on a table, conversation fluid freely and they were soon on their third drink of the night. The songs until now were soft music to create a good atmosphere for drinking and chatting but Emma _needed_ to see Regina dancing so she went to the DJ and asked for a song, the song that they always dance or sing to when they are alone.

While the music started Emma asked Regina for a dance and the mayor happily accepted, her arms immediately resting on Emma's shoulders while the blonde's hands were just above her butt cheeks.

They started swinging to the ballad.

 _Ooh, short and sweet_

 _No sense in draggin' on past our needs_

 _Let's don't keep it hangin' on_

 _If the fire's out, we should both be gone_

And Emma's favorite lyrics start playing so she just looks into her fiancé's eyes and sing to her:

 _Some people are made for each other_

 _Some people can love one another for life_

 _How 'bout us_

 _Some people can hold it together_

 _Last through all kinds of weather_

 _Can't we_

Regina pecked her lips and smiled before singing the next verse:

 _Now don't you get me wrong (watcha you saying to me baby)_

 _'Cause I'm not tryin' now to end it all (let's start something new)_

 _It's just that I have seen (what have you seen)_

 _Too many lover's hearts lose their dreams (we won't lose it)_

And then, looking into each other's eyes, they singed to one another:

 _Some people are made for each other_

 _Some people can love one another for life_

 _How 'bout us_

 _Some people can hold it together_

 _Last through all kinds of weather_

 _Can't we_

 _How about us, how about us baby_

 _How about us, how about us baby_

When the song ended Emma and Regina continue in their love bubble, green eyes looking deep into brown orbs and hands touching every bit of skin that they could touch in public and after a couple of ballads songs the DJ said that this was the last slow song before they went into action: Grab your girl, sing to her, dance to her to this "waiting for a girl like you" song

Regina smirked and went to the DJ that handed her a microphone after announcing some changes: we have a few changes guys, Mayor Mills here want to sing the song to her fiancé, Sheriff Swan so, just enjoy this onetime thing we wouldn't have another chance like this.

Regina sang the song looking into Emma's eyes all the time:

 _So long_

 _I've been looking too hard_

 _I've been waiting too long_

 _Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

 _I only know it's a matter of time_

 _When you love someone_

 _When you love someone_

 _It feels so right, so warm and true_

 _I need to know if you feel it too_

 _Maybe I'm wrong_

 _Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_

 _This heart of mine has been hurt before_

 _This time I wanna be sure_

While her fiancé was singing to her, Emma discovered that this was **their** song because it reflects the first steps of their relationship. Regina has been in love with her for a long time and she was scared of being rejected and when they finally started dating both of them were scared of going too fast too soon. Regina's heart has been hurt before, multiple times and Emma had just recovered from Hook's betrayal.

 _I've been waiting for a girl like you_

 _To come into my life_

 _I've been waiting for a girl like you_

 _A love that will survive_

 _I've been waiting for someone new_

 _To make me feel alive_

 _Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

 _To come into my life_

Indeed Regina needed someone as carefree as Emma in her life, someone that would make her see life in different colors and someone that would love her forever and as deeply as Emma loved her.

Regina had to be something for someone all her life: a queen to Cora, a wife to Leopold, a stepmother to Snow, the Evil Queen or a hero to Henry and a second chance for Robin but for Emma (and maybe Daniel) she has always been Regina, nothing else.

 _You're so good_

 _When we make love_

 _It's understood_

 _It's more than a touch or a word we say_

 _Only in dreams could it be this way_

 _When you love someone_

 _Yeah, really love someone_

Emma's cheeks turned a deep red when Gina mentioned sex with her and she knew that the brunette meant it because she smirked at the Sheriff and raised an eyebrow. Sex indeed was something that neither of them has experienced before; it was a connection beyond anything they could describe.

 _Now I know it's right_

 _From the moment I wake up 'til deep in the night_

 _There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be_

 _Than holding you tenderly_

Emma never though she would enjoy domesticity as much as she enjoyed it with Henry and Regina, waking up every day to the warm of Regina's body pressed against her, to the soft kisses of the brunette; having delicious breakfast, laughing with _their_ son, dreaming with more babies and the perfect wedding.

Yes

Emma was whipped.

 _I've been waiting for a girl like you_

 _To come into my life_

 _I've been waiting for a girl like you_

 _A love that will survive_

 _I've been waiting for someone new_

 _To make me feel alive_

 _Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

 _To come into my life_

 _I've been waiting_

 _Waiting for you_

 _I've been waiting_

 _I've been waiting, yeah_

 _(I've been waiting for a girl like you_

 _I've been waiting)_

 _Won't you come into my life?_

When everyone cheered at the Mayor's voice she left the stage and cleaned the blonde's tears. Emma answers her: I would come into your life once, twice and billion's times more. I love you with all my soul my dancing queen.

After having some more drinks they decided to dance again, Regina twerking in front of Emma, sliding her crotch through her leg or pressing their bodies together, looking sensually at one another.

-Can we go home now? I really need to change my underwear

Regina laughed, grabbed their purses and teleported them to their bedroom. When Emma reminded her of her beloved car Regina told her to look outside and Emma saw the Mercedes into the front.

They enjoyed themselves a lot that night.


	10. First month of pregnancy

_FIRST MONTH OF PREGNANCY_

The first time Emma felt dizziness and nauseated was a week and a half after her birthday and she though it was a stomach bug. The nausea stopped for a week but the dizziness continue for another week and then she started to throw up every morning and some evenings and she had weird cravings and that was when it clicked.

She was in the station with Mulan while little John and another deputy were patrolling and she had just finished eating prickles with mayo when she felt dizzy again and then she remembered that when she was in prison, pregnant with Henry, she always craved prickles with mayo. She stands up quickly and rushed out the door, ignoring Mulan's questions, and driving to the drugstore. While she was doing that everything clicked: they had unprotected sex with the magic cock the day of her birthday multiple times and she has been feeling weird since then, for the past three weeks and a half.

-Oh my…this can't be possible –Emma was running her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself –Emma, relax, she would love the idea of having a baby with you.

When she was relaxed enough she entered the drugstore and bought three pregnancy test and she was relieved when she found Bashful at the counter because he is the least noisy of the seven dwarfs so he just look at her with a confused expression but don't say anything else.

-Mulan, sorry for my exit earlier but I have an emergency at home so I have to take the rest of the day off, see you tomorrow.

Once at home she take the three tests and wait patiently for the lines to appear, she lay on Regina's side of the bed, inhaling her scent that instantly calm her and trying not to cry. When her alarm let her know that five minutes has passed since she took the last pregnancy test she goes to the bathroom and look at the three sticks.

Positive.

Positive

Positive.

The three tests were positive, she was pregnant. She was pregnant with a magic baby, a baby that she created with Regina and she suddenly feels a rush of love, of fear, of desperation, all at once.

She needed to run.

So she run, she run from Miflin Street to Main Street and from Main Street to the beach and through the beach she went to the forest were she started to hyperventilate and sob. She wasn't sure what her feelings were at the moment but what she knew was that she wanted this baby with all her heart but she was scared of so many things: she was scared of Regina's and Henry's reaction, scared of not knowing how to be a mother, scared of not giving this child a good childhood because how she can give him or her a good childhood if she herself never had one. And she stayed another hour sitting on the grass with her back pressed against a tree and sobbing until the only emotion that was inside her was love, so much love, _TRUE LOVE._

When she teleports home, Regina told her that she is in the kitchen and when Emma knows that her fiancée is alone she asks her the question that has been running through her mind since she found out about the pregnancy: Can two women have a kid together with magic?

-Yes, but only if they share true love –she turned around and put her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her cheek- I hear of a case back in the Enchanted Forest, two rulers, they were married and they were losing all hopes of having a child because they didn't found any kids to foster but one day they found a sorcerer that gave them the solution but told them that it only would work if they were true lovers, I still don't know what she gave them. They took the risk and nine months later they have a perfect little boy. Why did you asked dear?

-Well, I suppose we are true lovers then –and Emma surprised herself with a smile as wide as the universe when telling this to her soon to be wife and when putting the three pregnancy tests on Regina's hands - I thought it was impossible but I have morning sickness, get tired too fast, have dizziness and it has been a month since my last period. I suppose the secret of those sorcerers is your very big magic cock that we used without protection, don't you thing?

Regina stay in place shocked: Emma…this means we share true love, we are soul mates…

-I though Robin was your soul mate, with the lion tattoo and all…

-That was before I was the Evil Queen and I have changed so much since then that I suppose he can't be my soul mate in here …and the tattoo on your wrist is a lyon flower

Emma kisses Regina and smiles: how are you feeling about this? You ready to have kids with me?

-Yes, yes, yes, -Regina surprises Emma by grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around- absolutely yes, even if we have to explain this to your parents and Henry and there would be gossip in town…

In fact there was a lot of gossip, Henry beamed with joy and was already planning what to teach to his brother or sister and Snow's face when they told Emma's parents the news two months later was hilarious to Regina. But the surprise came two weeks after Emma told Regina the news, when they went to run tests to Emma and for the first sonogram…


	11. Second month of pregnancy

_SECOND MONTH OF PREGNANCY_

-Are you nervous baby?

-Yes a little, I can't help remembering doing this when I was pregnant with Henry and how I was alone and scared and I had a broken heart for what Neal did to me. Now…is all so different from 13 years ago, I have Henry by my side and a beautiful fiancé that would never leave me to raise this kid alone.

-I know, and I am glad that circumstances are different my sweet Emma because that gives me a chance to be here with you, from the beginning. I would be there to hold your hair while you throw up because of morning sickness like I have been doing for the past two weeks, I would be ready to prepare all your crazy cravings, to hold your hand during a sonogram and whatever other things happens during this pregnancy –Regina suddenly had tears in her eyes while looking at Emma and putting her hand in her fiancé's belly- can you believe this, my savior? Is _our_ baby, Emma, _our baby._

Emma smiled, covered Regina's hand on her stomach with her own and kissed Regina softly on the lips but before they get to lost on themselves the nurse called for Emma Swan and Regina whispered, before entering the doctor office, "soon to be Swan-Mills" and kissed her fiancée's neck.

They run blood and urine tests for Emma and Regina hold her hand all the time, like she promised earlier. While they waited for the urine results, the doctor told them about prenatal vitamins, asked questions about Emma's symptoms and started preparing the machine for the sonogram.

-Okay Emma, can you put you t-shirt in the underside of your bra? –Emma did as told and the doctor grabbed a bottle of gel- this might be cold, sorry in advance –actually the gel wasn't as cold as the sheriff remembered it was when she was pregnant with Henry.

The doctor frowned twice and raised her eyebrows in surprise at something and that something also brought a smile to her face, she has been Regina's personal doctor back in the Enchanted Forest and she knew how happy her queen would be with this news but she wasn't as sure about Emma.

-What's the problem Sadie?

-There's no problem my queen –she turned the screen so both women could see it and moved the stick against Emma's belly –there's your first child –she looked at Regina's open mouth with both adoration and confusion, Sadie knew her queen was going to correct her so she told them the news- and here is your second child. Twins. Congratulations ladies.

-Twins?

Emma's mouth opened when her fiancé said the word, something she was not expecting at all. She was prepared for one more child, but two at the same time. No. She has to run, but she couldn't because she was in this damn room and in this damn table. Regina sensed her distress and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles and whispering in her ear an "it's ok, love".

-Ok? This is not ok Gina, this is not what we were ready for. We were ready for just one child not twins. Regina, twins!

Regina smile could have rivaled the sun shining outside and that made her former doctor smile before closing the door and leaving the women alone so they could process the news. She would come back later with the urine and blood tests.

-Baby, we are prepared for them, we can do it Emma, we have the money, we have the space and we have the most important thing, we have the love Emma. They are proof of our love –Regina grabbed Emma's face with both of her hands and Emma only saw love and devotion- just imagine them Em, one would have blonde hair and green eyes and would be just like you: stubborn, rebellious, energetic and beautiful.

Emma smiled when she pictured what Regina was saying, but the sibling of that baby was what Emma thought was perfect: yeah, the other one would have brown hair, chocolate dark eyes and be a total freak of order and stubborn and bossy but also very beautiful.

They both leaned at the same time to give a kiss to the other and Emma found herself wanting to have this kids, she was not scared of her future anymore because she has Regina by her side.

-We can do this but I am totally blaming everything on you, Madame Mayor. And we have to get married ASAP

-I am to blame baby but so are you. And about the wedding, I can marry you tonight if you would like but I want you to have your family and friends with you and the perfect dress, bachelorette party and for us to have the perfect wedding location and honeymoon.

-We are going to get marry in six weeks, I would be twelve weeks pregnant and starting to show so I would like to not be a whale in our wedding and to be able to fly for our honeymoon that is going to be in a paradise island.

Regina laughed but kissed her fiancée: we would start planning for everything, you see? I am already fulfilling your cravings.

They sealed their deal with a loving kiss.


	12. Third month of pregnancy

_THIRD MONTH OF PREGNANCY_

Something big happened two weeks after they discovered they were expecting twins, when Emma started her third month of pregnancy.

The first thing that happened was telling Emma's parents about the pregnancy. They went to the loft to have dinner with them. When they arrived Emma hugged both of them and Regina immediately was greeted by an overexcited year and a half Neal David Nolan and a crying eight month old Richard Leopold Nolan and she calmed both of them in minutes, surprising both Emma and Snow.

-Mom, dad, we have to tell you something very important that I hope you would love to hear –Emma rubbed her stomach like on instinct and smiled when her fiancée wrapped an arm around her waist- I…I am pregnant

David's mouth opened and his eyes were the size of two golf balls but Snow's face shinned with happiness: OH MY GOD, THAT'S JUST PERFECT. How far are you? Have you already picked names? What are you going to do for the n…?

David put a hand on her mouth so he would shut his wife off and hugged both soon to be mothers: I am so happy, congratulations girls

-Thanks guys but that's not all, I am pregnant with twins so we would get married in a month.

Snow was even more excited about this and started talking with both girls about the wedding and the pregnancy while David took all the boys to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

While her mother talked not stop Emma leaned into Regina's body so her back was pressed against the right side of Regina's and one of the brunette's arms was around her shoulders and whispered into her ear: I love you my savior.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was a week later when Rumple's powers left him and they were sent to their original place, the Underworld but that made a group of previous Dark Ones to come to Storybrooke to cause destruction and broke the happy endings. It was hard for Regina and Emma to face them alone, even if their combined magic was powerful but they were saved by no other than Zelena Mills returning from the Underworld with her one true love Hades and Regina's parents.

It was late that night and they were trying to contain three Dark Ones by the lake when a portal opened and four people crossed it, three of them using magic against the Dark Ones and sending all of them through the portal again. Emma, that was holding Regina's hand, felt a sudden pain in her hand and when she looked at Regina she was pale and looking at someone with horror so the blonde sheriff looked at the direction her fiancée was looking at and there they were: Zelena Mills in all her auburn beauty holding the hand of a blonde haired man with blue eyes and behind them were the one and only Cora Mills holding the hand of a man that Emma instantly knew was Regina's father because she has the same eyes and skin tone as him.

-Daddy –Regina whispered his father nickname and run to him like he was going to disappear –Daddy, I am so sorry, please forgive me daddy, oh please.

Henry Mills wrapped her daughter in a tight hug and took away her tears: it's ok my princess, you found your happiness and that was worth it sweet girl.

Regina looked at Emma and then at her parents again: you know about us? You know about the pregnancy? Wait, how are you all here?

In that moment the blonde man explained: I am Hades, former King of the Underworld and the true love of your sister Zelena.

-When I died I went to the Underworld of course and there I found mother, she had her heart back so she was capable of regretting leaving me and loving me so we worked in our relationship and oh…Regina, we knew each other, we were friends.

Regina looked at her mother because she knew that she has everything to do with this and Cora nodded: you got injured by my magic and I needed blood light magic so I went to Oz and came back with Zelena that healed you and you were instant friends but…I can just give you your memory back.

Cora embraced Regina in a hug and then touched her forehead, Emma saw a white light surround Regina's head and after a minute the younger brunette gasped and hugged her sister tightly. Both sisters cried and smiled.

-Can someone explain what just happened to me?

Cora smiled at Emma and continued her story: they were instant friends but they played with my wand and Regina knew that it was locked with a blood protection spell so they asked me why Zelena could open it and I just kicked Zelena out of the castle and made them forget –she grabbed both their daughters hands in hers and apologized- I am so sorry for what I did to you and you would probably think is a lame excuse but I didn't have my heart but now that I have it I know you are my priorities and I know I can love you –she grabbed Henry's hand too- the three of you.

-Very touchy but…how that explains what just happened with the Dark Ones?

-When the Dark One magic came to the Underworld and the Dark Ones escaped my control it was because I was dating Zelena and falling in love again so I got distracted. We saw you two in one of my mirrors fighting against them and losing. Cora was working for me and she actually helped me a couple of times so I owed her a few favors, both her and Zelena plus Henry begged me to help you and I did what I promised myself I would never do, I went to do a deal with my brother Zeus –Zelena hugged him and kissed his cheek and he actually smiled and returned her smile- He told me that I can go live in Storybrooke with Zelena and actually keep my powers but only if I used them for good and that I could take Zelena with me because she was my true love, Cora because she has to have a chance to live a good life with her heart and Henry because he was a good man and that if he saw that I use my powers for evil he would send me back to the Underworld and that time he would not be that merciful.

-So we opened a portal that would stay open time enough to send them back to the Underworld and now Hades has to seal the lake so there would be no access from the Underworld to Storybrooke.

While Hades did this Emma smiled when she saw the beautiful and big smile on her queen's face, Regina was in between her parents that were both hugging her and Zelena was talking with her also smiling. But a few minutes into the conversation Regina felt like something was missing and she found it in green eyes looking at her adoringly.

-Em, come here and meets my parents.

Emma gulped and walked to them tentatively and when she was in front of Cora she found herself afraid of the woman that once upon a time tried to steal her heart and she instinctively put a hand on her stomach, protecting their child.

Regina saw this and frowned, she turned to her mother and did a spell to her chest: I know you asked me to trust you but with our history it is difficult to do so I just put a spell on your heart, no one can take it, not even you.

-Ok, it is understandable that you don't trust me yet Regina and I would do whatever it takes to win that trust back but now, can we meet your fiancée.

-Yes, of course, Emma this is my mother Cora, you know her, and this is daddy, well, Henry for you I suppose. And you know my sister of course, Zelena.

Emma just gave a tight smile at Cora and Zelena but hugged Henry Mills Sr.

-It's an honor to meet you Mr. Mills, our son is very lucky to have your name.

After a few more minutes of apologies and casual chatter Hades returned: everything is done; now I would really like to go to sleep. Have a place in mind?

Regina looked at Emma and grabbed her arm so they could have a private conversation that no one would hear: Zelena can have her old house, right? Is big enough for her and Hades but…

-You want your parents in our house –Regina nodded and looked at the ground, ashamed of her need of having her daddy with her so Emma grabbed her chin and kissed her softly –we have like 6 bedrooms empty for your parents to use baby, we live in a mansion so of course they can stay with us for as long as you want.

Regina wrapped her in a hug and then told the rest of the group the news: Zelena you can stay in your old house is big enough for the two of you but I would really like it if you come home tomorrow for a brunch? Daddy, mother, you can stay with us at the mansion for as long as it takes.

And that how Regina had all of her family back in one night. The following day and before Henry and Cora would wake up they had a conversation with Henry that even if at first was not convinced about give a second chance to his aunt and grandmother then he said he would do it for Regina. He and Henry Sr had an instant connection and Cora was also interested in her grandson life.

This family thing could work, thought Emma after the second Sunday brunch that they had together were both Henry's, her father and her played some videogames (well, David, she and her son played while they tried to teach Henry Sr. and not laugh at him) while Cora, Zelena, Hades and Snow prepared the brunch and Emma's little brothers played in the living room carpet with their Legos and trucks.

Happiness.

A family.

What she always wanted and what she wished for on her birthday.


	13. Fourth month of pregnancy (I)

_FOURTH MONTH OF PREGNANCY_

 **"Your song" by Amaia and Alfred and "I loved her first" by Heartland are the songs they dance to and this is a two part chapter, i would have the honeymoon in a few days, i hope. I don't own OUAT or any of the lyrics used in this chapter and every error is mine.**

-Oh Regina, you look beautiful princess –said Henry Mills Sr. entering the room where his daughter is dressing for the wedding with the help of her sister Zelena, Cora and Kathryn and his eyes watered when he saw his daughter dressed in a strapless white dress that got tight at her waist and then got loose again and she had light make up and her hair in a braid, looking as young as the first time she got married –and Emma also looks beautiful, you will love her.

The past month has been a total bliss for the former Evil Queen: her soon to be wife had a tiny baby bump already and looked even more beautiful than before and she couldn't stop touching her belly and kissing her, her morning sickness had just stopped and according to Sadie everything was looking good even if they couldn't found the sex of the twins yet. Cora has done a pretty good job winning Regina's and Zelena's trust again: she made plans for the four of them as a family to get to really know each other that involved horses, picnics and apples (both red and green), she helped the sisters to make amends with each other, she helped Regina and Emma with the wedding, being polite and friendly with Emma and giving her advice on pregnancy and even apologizing to Snow and Charming that were trying to give her a second chance. The daughters discovered a part of Cora that they never saw before: she was kind, generous and a very loving grandmother to Henry. And beside all of that Regina has found the perfect location for the wedding in the far end of Storybrooke, in a clear on the woods near the Merry Men camp, were Zelena, Cora, Hades and her has created a celebrations hall with a big garden. They decided to get married in the garden after noon, at 1 p.m. approximately and then have a cocktail and photos party from 2:30 to 5:30 under a tent and then, at 6, they would have dinner inside the celebrations hall.

Regina smiled at her father and hugged him: you look very handsome yourself; my son and father in law did a very good job helping you choose the suit daddy. I can't believe I am doing this again and that I have you all here with me.

At the other room was Emma with her mother Snow White, with Ruby Lucas that returned in time for the wedding from a three months mission in Oz with her girlfriend of a year whom she wanted to propose to; a six month pregnant Belle and Ashley. Emma had the perfect attire for the wedding on: it was a pant suit, it has a laced beige tortoise neck shirt and a white jacket that was tight around her middle showing her baby bump when she closes it but letting it free when open and she completed it with white smarty pants and white high heels. She has light make up and her curls free with a tiara on top of her hair that was the old she would need for the wedding and it was also a gift from her parents, _it belonged to your grandmother Eva_ they said and she couldn't help the tears of finally having a family.

-Where is dad? We have to get going, Regina and I are arriving at the same time and I can't be late.

Ruby and Ashley laughed: you forgot the _sorry I'm late_ of your soon to be wife right? She likes to be fashionably late

-I know, I know, but she promised me she would not be late to our wedding so I can't be late to our wedding.

Before she could complain again about her father not being there he entered the dressing room dressed in the same suit as both Henrys and instantly gasped at the beautiful sight in front of him: Oh Emma, my gorgeous princess, you look phenomenal, I had always dreamed about this day baby.

After a few more tears and checking that she was ok in the mirror Emma took a deep breath and walked down the aisle with her father when the song "Waiting for a girl like you" by Foreigner started playing and when she looked in front of her was the love of her life, her true love, the mother of her children walking down the aisle by the arm of her father and with Zelena (by the hand of Hades) and Kathryn (by the hand of Frederick) as her maids of honor while Ruby and Ashley were Emma's maids of honor. They were at the altar at the same time and both hold hands immediately. Their son is in first row of chairs between his grandmothers and Archie is there to marry them. After the few traditional words that he had to say he asked them to say their vows:

-Regina, you can go first

-When I first came here I was sad, angry and alone but that changed when I adopted Henry –she looked at him and he inclined his head in gratitude- he brought me hope again. That was the first gift you gave me Emma and the most precious of all, for that I thank you again –some tears gathered around both women's eyes- We have saved ourselves so many times that I lost track but what I would never lose track of is the many times that you said you loved me and the many smiles that you send my way in this last year and I promise I would save you as many times as it takes because now I know I don't want to live without you Miss Swan. I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will love you, hold you and honor you; I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, in health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life.

Emma, full of pregnancy hormones, couldn't stop the sobbing that escaped from her lungs and she hugged Regina, crying in her shoulder. After five minutes of sobbing in her fiancée's shoulder she finally pulled away and took a piece of paper.

-I was gonna read what I wrote in here but…it's not as personal as what I have to say to you from the bottom of my heart: it still amaze me that just after I wished upon a candle, almost four years ago, to have a family and never found myself alone in my birthday again our son knocked on my door and took me home. And it is also funny to think that I spent my 28th birthday with you and with him and now you are my home, my family –Regina has no excuses for her tears but she didn't care, it was her day and it was expected of her to cry- And as you know and your mother definitely knows, no one can take my heart because it's a product of true love, but the truth is that my heart had not been mine for over a year, it has been yours and it would be yours until death do us apart and even longer than that because today –Emma grabbed Regina's hands in hers and looked deeply into the most beautiful brown eyes in all the realms that she so hoped her kids would have- I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in parenthood (again but since the beginning), your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. I promise to be your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things. Forever."

Regina continued crying but just whispered an _I love you_ to Emma and they sat down again to listen to Cora, Henry Sr. and Snow's speeches that made them cry again and finally Archie, after an hour and a half of hosting, asked Emma's brother, Neal, to give the rings.

Neal walked to the altar with the rings in his hand; he gave them to Emma and Regina that bend over to kiss his head.

-With this ring I gave you my heart, my mind and my soul, I gave you my live so we can share it, together.

And Regina put the ring in Emma's ring finger.

\- With this ring I gave you my heart, my mind and my soul, I gave you my live so we can share it, together.

And Emma put the ring in Emma's ring finger.

-You may kiss the bride.

The place filled with cheers and applause while the brides kissed passionately but with pure love and adoration.

-I love you Miss Swan-Mills

-And I you Miss Swan-Mills

After the ceremony they went to the cocktail area where they received the congratulations of all the guests and took photos, first of the two of them and then with all their family and friends, and they chatted with all their guests. Then it was time to have dinner and while they were waiting for the first plate after a delicious starter David stand up on his seat that was beside Henry's that was beside Emma and clicked at his flute to grab the attention of all the guests.

-Thank you everyone, I am sorry for interrupting your interesting conversations but I am a very emotional father that just got to marry his daughter to her one True Love and I want to say something –he turned to his daughter and smiled at her –Emma, my sweet princess, when we conceived you the only think we wanted was to see you happy and with your own family one day and we thought that would never happen because _someone_ –he looked at Regina and the both of them laughed- ripped our family apart but now we are together again and we have fulfilled our dreams. You deserve all the happiness in the world princess, you are beautiful, smart, funny and the best mother in the world. I wish you two the same happiness I have been experiencing all my marriage. To Emma and Regina

Everyone said "To Emma and Regina" back and they cheered and drank from their flutes. And they started eating the delicious meal and chatting and laughing but Emma couldn't stop touching her wife, she caressed her arm before resting her head on her new wife's shoulder when they were listening to her father speech. She brushed Regina's hand with her fingers while they were eating and she did it delicately, as someone touches a fragile glass for fear of breaking it and when Regina looks at her with big brown chocolate eyes she grabs her cheeks in her hands and pulled her towards her so they could kiss. In that kiss their lips fitted like pieces of a puzzle, their breaths were one and they melted in all they love they could feel for each other. All the hall exploded in applause and they separated, blushing but smiling, content with their lives.

Henry, their son, also wanted to give a speech so he grabbed a microphone once they all finished eating and started talking: the truth is that I saw this coming almost four years ago. I saw the way Ma's eyes softened when she looked at her, Mom's sarcasm being even stronger when she was around Ma and I have to tell you that Mom's sarcasm is her way of protecting herself for feelings she doesn't want to say out loud and I mean, c'mon, all that saving you did for the other kind of make you obvious. But I wanted to say that I am so glad, so happy to have finally a family as beautiful and as special as us and I can't wait to meet my siblings. To my moms, Emma and Regina.

Everyone cheered for them again and Henry signaled for the DJ to start the music: Ok, people, I want the married ladies to come here and start dancing to the song they chose to have their first dance with, they told me is a song that always made them thing of the other when they listen to it so…just come here and dance, the rest of the lovely couples can follow when the dance finishes.

The DJ started the song and Emma grabbed Regina's hand, took her to the middle of the dance floor and put her arms around her wife's neck while Regina just grabbed her waist and made their bodies collide, they liked to dance with as much parts of their bodies touching as possible and they also wanted to do as they do when they are alone listening to this song: they sing the lyrics to each other so Emma started singing:

 _I never thought I could be_

 _Here in heaven so close to the sound of my dreams_

 _I put my heart upside down_

 _When your beautiful mind turns my life back around_

To sing the next lyrics Emma changed her arms to Regina's waist and lifted her in the air even if by the look on her wife's eyes she would not do it again, not while she was pregnant.

 _Now I'm falling_

 _Free, I'm falling_

Regina peck Emma on the lips and together they sang the next lyrics:

 _Feels like I'm dancing in bright shining stars_

 _Pulling you close is like touching the sky_

 _Now I know how it feels to be loved and alive_

 _Feels like I'm dancing in bright shining stars_

 _Next to you_

Regina:

 _Oh, oh_

 _You make me feel nice and warm_

 _With your voice and your smile I could just sing along_

 _Everything's perfect, it's love_

 _Take my hand, take me home and then show me the world_

And finally, just slowly bouncing on the same place but looking almost crying into each other eyes they finished the song:

 _Feels like I'm dancing in bright shining stars_

 _Pulling you close is like touching the sky_

 _Now I know how it feels to be loved and alive_

 _Feels like I'm dancing in bright shining stars_

 _Now I'm falling_

 _Free, I'm falling_

 _Getting closer_

 _To your song_

Flashed of the guests' phones stopped, people clapped and the brides kissed. Then it was time for the rest of the lovely couples to starts dancing and they danced to Ed Sheeran's songs Shape of you, perfect or photograph, to all 80 ballads songs and finally, after almost an hour and a half of dancing the slow songs were interrupted.

-Guys, David Nolan and Henry Mills Sr. here wants to do the father-daughter dance with their daughters so how all of you go and sit and rest your feet's.

Both girls starts dancing the fathers-daughter song, I loved her first by Heartland and while they were doing this Snow, Cora, Zelena and Henry were plugging the video they made with old and new photos of them and photos of them with their family.

 _Look at the two of you dancing that way_

 _Lost in the moment and each other's face_

 _So much in love, you're alone in this place_

 _Like there's nobody else in the world_

 _I was enough for her not long ago_

 _I was her number one, she told me so_

 _And she still means the world to me_

 _Just so you know_

 _So be careful when you hold my girl_

 _Time changes everything, life must go on_

 _And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

 _I loved her first_

 _I held her first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_

 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

 _But it's still hard to give her away_

 _I loved her first_

 _How could that beautiful woman with you_

 _Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?_

 _The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

 _And tucked into bed all those nights_

 _And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

 _It was only a matter of time_

 _I loved her first_

 _I held her first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_

 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

 _But it's still hard to give her away_

 _I loved her first_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_

 _Someday you might know what I'm going through_

 _When a miracle smiles up at you_

 _Yeah, I loved her first_

And even if David has only had four years with his little girl, it was true that he loved her first, that her first breath was for him and that she would always held a part of his heart in his and that's why he was crying in his daughter's shoulder at the end of the song. And it was also true that Henry felt like he was falling in love again when his little girl first smiled at him and it was also tru that for a long long time it was just his baby girl and him against the world and that's why he was cleaning the tears away from her daughter's face.

And the rest of the ceremony was beautiful and funny, with free drinks for all the guests, the mothers son dance with Henry, the disco moves competition and just love everywhere.

Henry stayed with his grandparents that night so the moms could have the mansion for themselves and they didn't waste any time in making love as newlyweds and christening every surface of the house. The next morning they had a late breakfast with their family before saying goodbye and driving to the airport in Regina's Mercedes, ready to have their two weeks honeymoon in Bahamas.

 **Reviews?**


	14. Fourth month of pregnancy (II)

**AN: It took me more that a few days and for that i am sorry but i am with finals and have little time to write but i hope you like even if is a short chapter. RATED M**

Regina was not a fan of airplanes because she remembered all the times her mother would suspend her on the air and chock her or let her suspended on the air soaking wet because of the rain. She also felt trapped and hated turbulences but Emma knew all of this, of course she knew it, and she just gave her an anti-seasickness drug, holds her hand on hers and distracts her with kisses.

-You want to go and join the mile-high club baby? Is one of the things I have on my to-do list.

Regina looks at her wife with a confused expression: what at you talking about, dear?

Emma looks at her amazed and smirks, taking her wife by the hand to the small bathroom, locking the door and immediately kissing the tender spot on Regina's neck that make her purr and unbuttoning her shirt, Regina instantly stops the movement of the hand and looks at Emma scared and whispers: what are you doing Miss Swan? Shall I remind you that we are on a plane full of people?

-I know, but this is what mile high club means Gina and shall I remind you that is Mrs. Swan-Mills now?

Just with that the brunette assaults Emma's mouth and they starts playing with the buttons of the other's shirts and zipper of their jeans or skirts. Soon hands are in secret places, pink lips trying to silence loud moans escaping red full ones and after ten minutes Emma is making Regina scream but said scream is silenced by her wife's mouth and just seeing Regina's face contort in pleasure sends Emma over the edge too. They left the small bathroom after making sure they look decent and let a sigh of relief when they realize that no one heard them. After that the flight is better for Regina that zone on and off for the rest 2 hours and Emma just sit happily on her seat listening to music and taking a quick half an hour nap.

Finally they arrive to their resort in Bahamas. It is lunch hour so they go to the hotel restaurant to grab something quickly before heading to the beach. Emma devours almost all the buffet offers and Regina chuckle while texting their son and making sure that he is ok.

-You want to talk with Henry dear?

-Yeah, gimme –Emma grabs the phone and smils at the prospect of talking with their son- What's up kid? Yeah we are having lunch at the buffet, you would absolutely adore this buffet, yeah your mother has rolled her eyes twice already because of how much food I am eating but she forgets that I am eating for three, for me and HER _two_ children. Ok, ok, I would be good. You should be good to your grandparents and don't tease your Grandpa Henry without me, love ya.

Regina actually smiles at the last part and retrieves her phone from her wife's hands. Fifteen minutes later they are in a deck chair, Emma hoping to get a tan even with the amount of sun blocking her wife has put on her belly to protect their children and Regina just wants to see her wife in a bikini. They sunbath for a while, chatting a little but mostly relaxing until Emma feels the heat of the sun on her skin and needs to go swimming.

-You want to go to the ocean with me wifey? We can swim and touch as much skin as we want because we are underwater

Regina smiles at Emma's moving eyebrows and after standing up offers a hand for her pregnant wife to take and even if Emma thinks that she do not need help she accepts her wife's hand because for once she wants to be taken care of. They spend the rest of the evening chasing each other in the water, kissing, sunbathing and just relaxing in each other arms and after eating they go directly to bed.

Emma is lying on her right side and Regina is behind her, they are both naked and Gina is giving an erotic massage to her pregnant wife: her hands are putting pressure on her lower back while her full lips kiss Emma from her earlobe to her shoulder blades and after doing that for five long minutes for Emma the brunette moves her hands to Emma's breast and kiss her spine from her shoulder blades to her lower back a couple of times, always rolling Emma's nipples in her hands and sending wetness to her lower parts.

-Ug, Gina, pleaaase…

Regina lay Emma on her back and they make out for a while, hands everywhere. Regina's thigh part Emma's legs and she put their clits together, finally relieving the tension they have been feeling all night. Minutes turn into two hours until Emma lay exhausted in bed but Regina, even if she can't go for another round of sex, wants to _feel_ so she starts talking to their unborn children, unaware that Emma is still not fully asleep and can hear her and feel Regina's hand pressing where they thing their children are.

-Hi babies, I hope you can hear me but I can't speak loudly because your mama is asleep and she is the one doing the hard job carrying you for hopefully five more months so I want her to rest –Regina give a kiss to Emma's forehead before continuing her monologue- if you have told me when she arrived into town that we would be married and expecting twins that are products of our true love I would have fireballed you but now I do not imagine my life without your mama's spontaneity, without her laughter or her sense of humor. Yes, it is a tumultuous life but is full of color and brightness and I can assure you that is something I didn't have before your mother kissed me that day. She is an awesome woman, wife and mother to your big brother and I am sure that she would be marvelous with you two, you would love her with all your, hopefully, light hearts –now Regina kiss Emma's swollen belly and the blonde thank the gods out there she didn't noticed the tears that escaped her eyes because she wanted to hear the rest of the beautiful speech- Oh, and you have a 14 years old brother and he is my little prince so if one of you is a boy I would have to find a different nickname for you. He is going to be as tall ad your mama and he is the smartest, bravest and caring of sons out there. I hope you would look out to him and be as great as he is and he would also be the best big brother because he is already awesome with your uncles. Well the rest of the family is a story for another time, now is late and you are probably tired and I would need my energy to keep with your mama sex drive…

Regina's eyes grow in size when she feels her wife pulling her by the hair and kissing her passionately: you would not be able to rest woman, not after those beautiful words you said my love.

The rest of the days they almost did not leave the bed but they managed to get a tan, have a boat ride, do paddle surf and go out to dinner and dancing somedays. It was the greatest honeymoon they could dream of but they missed Henry and Emma was in the first week of the fifth month by the time they landed in Augusta.


	15. Fifth month of pregnancy

By the time the fifth month arrived Regina was researching what could or couldn't happen to her wife and unborn children and what to do to be careful. She has three different books about pregnancy and hundreds of articles that talk about different pregnancies and she was driving Emma crazy. Henry was also excited and he was picking his old books from when he was a baby and comics and toys so he could give them to his siblings and he was going with his mothers to Emma's 20th week sonogram.

One day they were sitting in the living room, Henry was in the love seat near the TV playing with the X-box while Regina sat in one corner of the sofa with Emma's head in her lap. Emma was resting because her back was killing her. The mayor was reading her second pregnancy book and soon discovered something that made her squeal with happiness.

-Listen to this, guys! This month is full of wonderful things Em! You are in the second month of the second trimester, this month goes from week 17 to week 20 and you would feel lots of changes in your body: your body will experience a practically constant feeling of tiredness and you would gain more weight because your baby has developed the sense of taste and is now able to have preferences in food and that's why your cravings would increase. You would also have bigger breast and would probably need lactation bras or another bra size –Regina couldn't help but look at her wife's breasts and smirked realizing that they were in fact two sizes bigger than normal, Emma giggle and told her to continue not wanting to make Henry uncomfortable with the conversation- The 18th week is the week of discovering the facial features of your baby (that's wonderful dear, we would know if they are more like you or like me), the baby would be around 9 inches and 10 ounces and it is capable of distinguish sounds so you better talk to your baby as much as you can so when it comes to the world it would know who you are –Regina caressed Emma's stomach and kissed her lips and then say I am your mommy to the baby while Emma kissed Regina's stomach in return –But you are at 19th weeks now so let's discover what is happening: at this week you would be able to know the sex of your baby if you hadn't found it yet, its weight and height would be the same as the week before. You, pregnant lady, should be careful with sudden movements and you would probably experience some back aches and now your areoles should darken –Regina chuckled and whispered the next sentence in her wife's ear so their son would not hear the next symptom- you apparently has more libido than normal darling.

Emma was overwhelmed with how much changes her body has experienced just in two weeks and they all seemed correct: she has bigger breasts, back aches, more cravings and she definitely wanted to have sex all the times but her areoles seemed the same and her breasts weren't milking yet even if they were more sensitive when Gina touched them during sex. She was also happier than when she was pregnant with Henry and it has everything to do with having her son and wife with her.

The next week was the week of the 20th week sonogram and Henry was with them in the room, they were hoping to find the sex of the babies today. Emma lay in the examination table with Regina at her right side touching her shoulder and Henry on her left side holding her hand.

-What it would be like? I would not see your…, right?

Regina chuckled and Emma did a disgusted face at that but both of them say no. He left a sigh of relief and asked questions about how the machine works and if he could see the eye color of the babies. But before he could continue the doctor came into the room and smiled at the women before noticing Henry.

-Oh, hello, you must me Henry, nice to meet you

-Hi, nice to meet you too –he started moving from one foot to the other and Emma squeezed his hand, she knew how nervous he can be because in that he was just like her- Can we see my brothers now?

-Brothers dear? –Regina raised one eyebrow-we don't know the sex yet

-I sooo hope at least one of them is a boy

While they argued the doctor lifted Emma's shirt and applied the gel what made Emma flinch and the doctor gave her an apology. Regina kissed her wife's head and started fidgeting, she was nervous, she wanted to know the sex of her babies, she wanted to start preparing the nursery and buying their clothes and she knows Snow wanted to start preparing the baby shower.

Finally the examination room was surrounded by the babies heartbeats and the mothers' eyes filled with tears and Henry opened his mouth and stared in amazement at the monitor: those are their heartbeats? They sound like heartbeats of wild animals

Both of his mothers chuckled and he smiled at them but soon Emma asked for the sex of the babies and felt the doctor moving the stick and what Emma saw made Henry rise his hand in victory.

-Yay, that's definitely a boy!

-Yes mister, that's a boy aaaaand…-Sadie moved the stick a little and soon found the other baby –that's a girl, you have one of each.

Regina took Emma's head in both of her palms and looked into emerald orbs that were filled with tears like her own eyes and they smiled and kissed: we have a boy an a girl, another prince and a princess Em-ma

-Oh my god Gina, a boy and a girl, this is a miracle my queen

-No dear, they are not miracles, they are magic, they are proof of true love like you are. They are our babies and they would have so much love from us and your parents and Henry –Regina turned to their son and hugged him- you are going to be the best big brother that could ever exist my prince.

Sadie cleaned Emma and gave them prints of the babies sonogram and then made them sit by her desk: ok, Emma, I need you to tell me your symptoms so far.

-Well the morning sickness stopped when we were at the honeymoon and I was actually pretty good there except for some days that my back hurt but this month has been really a rollercoaster: I am tired almost every hour of the day but then I have a rush of energy or…you know –she looked at Henry and Sadie just nodded, understanding that Emma means horniness – my back hurts and I have some leg cramps.

-Nothing abnormal, you should start applying this lotion on your stretch marks and on your stomach and you should start drinking a lot of water. Soon you would probably be experiencing milking breasts –Henry's cheeks were as red as a tomato and excused himself from the room –sorry about that and you can have a normal sex life unless you feel any discomfort.

-'K, thank you Sadie

When they left the examination room Henry was still embarrassed and his mothers chuckle. After an awkward car ride Henry started smiling and searching for something on his brunette mother bag.

-Henry Daniel, what do you think you are doing?

-I want to see the sonogram photos again but I can't find them, what do you have? Mary Poppins bag?

Emma rolled her eyes and Regina took her bag and gave Henry the photos. He looked at it with adoration, he was grinning and then looked at her mom and smiled too: I am so very excited about this moms, i have always wanted a brother or sister, someone to play with and even if I know that I am way older than them I know I would play with them, read to them, help you feed them and I would definitely teach them how to drive you two mad.

-Kid, that's not fair, we would have a handful with a moody teenager and two crying and poppy producers babies.

Regina laughed at her son and wife antics and just rolled her eyes but inside she was grinning and very excited, she was picturing their furture mornings with a blonde girl and brunette boy sitting on high chairs while their moms feed them and Henry eating his pancakes and texting and ignoring them.

-Yes, it would be a handful.

When they arrived home Henry went upstairs to do homework and what Emma knew would end up texting Grace or Violet or whatever new girl interested him and the couple went to the back yard. The weather was starting to get warmed at the beginning of April and Emma was grateful that the due date of the twins was at the end of July because she would not be pregnant in August and September that were the hottest months in Maine. They lay on the lounger and stayed in silence, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of the sun' rays on their bodies. After half an hour Regina flicked her hand and Emma opened her eyes in surprise when she felt that she was suddenly in a very short bikini and that her wife was also in a bikini and was rubbing her feet

-We have to talk about what color we would paint the nursery, we have to order Marco to make us the cribs and purchase furniture for their rooms –Emma moaned as Regina rubbed a particular spot on her feet and nodded –ok, and I am going to call our parents to gave them a copy of the sonogram photos and so your mother can get all excited and start preparing your baby shower.

Emma complained, she doesn't want a baby shower because she would be the center of attention, everyone would be there for her and she don't like to be the center of attention, she doesn't like popularity.

-Aggg, I don't think I want a baby shower Gi, I would have to thank everyone, open present, play dumb games and be the center of attention. The only good thing would be the food

Regina rolled her eyes and kissed them: I would be by your side babe, always.


	16. Sixth month of pregnancy

Emma was still sleeping on their queen sized bed when Regina wakes up; she's lying on her back naked because of the previous night activities. Regina stares at her wife's body and bites her own bottom lip when she stares at her wife's breasts that are now bigger because of the pregnancy and has darker areoles and she absolutely adores the big pregnant belly of her wife where her twins are living. She kiss her stomach twice as a good morning greeting to her children and then positioned herself beside Emma so she can have access to her breasts and she grabs one with her hand and massage it while sucking and licking at the other and she then goes down on Emma, licking, kissing and sucking at her clit and hidden lips and is then when Emma starts to stir and let out a deep moan, reaching for Regina's head and pressing her mouth to her desired place. Regina spent fifteen minutes alternating between bites, kisses and then licking Emma's clit while inserting three fingers and moving them in and out.

-Fuck Gina, fuck, you are…so good at this

Emma comes finally after a particular hard thrust of Regina's fingers against her G spot and Regina keep licking her to help her get down from the orgasm and when she's sure that Emma has recovered she starts kissing all her body from navel to her breasts, spending a few minutes giving slow kisses to her very pregnant six month belly.

-I really love your pregnant body dear and hmm-Regina sucked on Emma's areole and then felt something wet and sticky on her tongue and she looked at Emma with happiness- oh my sweet Emma, I love you.

Regina kisses Emma and the blonde immediately taste a weird flavor on her wife's lips so she pulls back and waits for her to explain but Regina doesn't catch up with what is happening, she's entertained with Emma's neck.

-Gina, why does your lips taste weird?

-Oh, that is because you, my dear, have started lactating

Emma blushes profusely and hides her face on Regina's pillow but her wife just chuckle and goes to Emma's breasts once again, this time giving slower and gentle lickings and Emma enjoy it so much that she forgets about the lactating part of the morning. Emma comes three times that morning and she make Regina come two times too.

After two hour of love making in bed and half an hour of cuddling they have to get ready to go to work so they take a shower together and change into work clothes: Regina gets into a white blouse with three buttons open, black skirt and black stilettos while Emma puts on white maternity pants and black tank top with her usual red leather jacket and black converse. Emma was still working at the station but she was on office duty and just worked three days a week and four hours a day.

While Regina is putting her make up on Emma goes to the kitchen to start the bacon and eggs. Once there Henry comes to the kitchen and kiss her cheek and her stomach twice. Emma laughs and orders him to start setting the table and prepare some toasts. They work in comfortable silence until Regina enters the kitchen and grabs two mugs from the cabinet and pour some coffee on them.

-Hey mom. How are you this morning?

-Good morning my little prince, I am very well. Did you sleep well honey?

-Yeah, very well indeed. Can I go to Ava's and Nick's house after school?

Regina looks at Emma that nods and starts serving the plates: Yes you may but remember that your grandparents and aunt would be here at 7 so we can tell them the sex of the babies and we can arrange for your ma and I to go on the babymoon.

Emma looks at Regina again while they are having breakfast and nods in Henry's direction and suddenly Regina remembers what Emma is referring too.

-Oh my prince, we forgot to tell you something

Emma takes Henry's hands in hers and smiles at him: I know you are a teenager, being almost 15 and all of that but your mother and I thought that it would be a great time to go to Orlando and Disneyworld as a family trip before your brother and sister arrive.

Henry's eye light up and hugs his ma tighter than ever and she smiles at her wife.

-Is that a yes Henry?

-Of course is a yes Mom, I have wanted to go there since I was little and you know about it. I can buy my Harry Potter wand and all.

-Ok, we were planning on going in two weeks that you wouldn't have school, I have vacancies and your ma would work Monday and Tuesday and have the rest of the week off so in that way your mother would be in her last week of the sixth month and we would come back in time for her baby shower.

-Giiiinaaa, I told you I don't want a baby shower!

-I know dear, but our mothers would definitely want to celebrate their arrival and they would plan a baby shower and we would go, sit, eat and open presents baby. Henry would be there with us and our fathers would too.

Emma sighs but kiss her wife and they clear the table and gets into Regina's Mercedes. They let Henry at the bus station to catch the bus to school and then Regina left Emma at the station: you would come to the office at my lunch break dear?

-Of course I would honey, I love you and have a nice day

Their day goes smoothly and soon Emma and Regina are ready for the grandparents' dinner and waiting for Henry to arrive. He was late and Regina was pissed. He has never come home late and he knew this was an important dinner for all of them.

-Relax honey, he probably was having so much fun that he totally forgot. I would call him again.

But before Emma can call him again he open the door, slam it and goes upstairs and into his room without acknowledging his moms. They were both confused and looked at each other, trying to understand what happened, why their son was upset. But like Regina, Cora Mills likes punctuality and at precisely at 7 she rings the doorbell.

-I would let my family in, you go and figure that out?

-Yes honey, don't worry –Emma kiss her wife's lips and squeezes her hand –I got this

Emma goes upstairs and knocks on Henry's door but she got no response so she knocks again, this time harder. Still no response so she just talk to the door.

-Hen, I know you are there, can you please open the door so we can talk. I would not force you to go downstairs if you have a good reason for not wanting to go but please, open the door.

He opens the door for her and she hugs him at seeing his upset face and his shinning eyes, she knows he has been avoiding tears. She ran her hand through his hair and kiss his forehead. He led her to his bed so they can sit facing each other.

-Kid, what's the problem? Why you didn't greet us and why you came home late when you knew this dinner was important?

-I…I forgot about dinner

Ping.

Emma's lie detector ringed and she knew the reason was deeper than that so she crossed her arms, put a stern look on her face and looked at Henry's eyes, the same color as hers.

-Tell me the truth please

-Jordan told me that you would not love me the same, he told me that he recently have a brother and his parents don't pay enough attention to him. And I can't stop thinking that they would be biologically yours, they would share DNA with mom.

Suddenly Emma understands Henry odd behavior and she understand, is the same as when Neal was born, she felt that her parents were replacing her and when Rick was born she felt like they finally have all the family they wanted and they would forget about her. She would not let her son feel like that.

-Henry, I am not going to tell you that is a stupid thing to think because you know how I felt when I found out about Neal. I understand you but you have to know that Jordan's parents are not paying less attention than before. He is a teenager: he knows how to eat alone, shower, brush his teeth, get dressed alone and he only needs helps with his own teenage problems and homework but a baby need lots of attention because we, your parents, have to teach the baby how to crawl, talk, walk, we have to feed them and get them dressed and they need assistance with lots of things.

-But what about when I need assistance with something?

-Kid, we would always be there for you. If you have problems I would be there to kick the ass of whoever is bothering you or to kick your ass if is you the one bothering someone and if you need advice with love, with teenage problems we would give you our full attention. We would help you with homework, we would go to all your recitals, matches or whatever you need us for and you mom and I already planned that Sundays would be our family days.

-We will still have brunch with grandparents and aunt Z? –Emma nodded –and we will still have dinner with grams and gramps on Thursdays?- Emma nodded- and on Sunday we would do something I want or I would like to do?

-of course kid, on Thursdays your grandparents would have dinner with us so we can enjoy Snow's and your mom's bickering and on Sunday morning we would have the usual brunch with your Cora and Henry so she can tell us what we are doing wrong

Henry chuckle and hugged his mother as comfortably as he can with the big pregnant belly.

-And about this kidlets being your mother's biological children you can talk with her after dinner but I am sure that she would love them as much as she loves you and her love for you would not change in the slighless. Now, get dressed and go downstairs if you want, we would wait fifteen minutes for you, ok?

Henry smiles and nods at her mother, he stands up and goes to his wardrobe so he can pick a shirt and nice pants for dinner.

Emma joins her family in the living room and asks them to wait for Henry.

-What is the problem with my beloved grandson?

-He is facing the reality of having siblings and believing the bullshit that his friends tell him.

-I love the extended vocabulary of your beloved wife Regina dear and for the matter of my grandson I can't tell but be would get him to believe that we would love him the same as this two babies

Regina smiled at her mother and squeezed her hand but before she could thank her Henry goes downstairs and joins them on the dining room table, sitting between his adoptive mother and grandmother. Cora hugs him and kiss the side of his head.

-Are you better Henry?

-Yeah Grandma and I am sorry mom, for storming in and not greeting you. Did ma tell you what happened?

Regina nods and hugs Henry too, giving him a kiss on his forehead and caressing his hair. Emma smiles at him from the other side of Regina and Neal claps his hand asking for food.

-I hungry!

-Yeah, I agree with little uncle, I am starving, where's your delicious lasagna mother?

Regina, Emma and Cora go to the kitchen to grabs the food that consisted on lasagna, mashed potatoes and roast beef. Once the woman returned Zelena waved her hand and the glasses were filled with drinks: water, soda or the best red wine in Regina's possession. They chatted in groups: Heny, Cora, Regina and Henry talking about Henry's horse riding and piano classes; Emma and Snow were listening to Neal's story about his latest adventure in kindergarten and Charming was talking with Zelena and Hades about their time in the Underworld while he was feeding his youngest son. Soon it was time for dessert and Henry and his two mothers smiled wickedly with a plan.

Regina waved her hand and two baskets appeared in front of the grandparents while an envelope appeared on Zelena's clean plate. They all looked with confused eyes at the three family members, Cora and Henry raising the Mills's signature eyebrow.

-Just open it already!

Snow and Cora opened the basket, Zelena screamed in happiness. Henry Sr. smiled, being the first one in understanding what was happening. Inside the basket Cora found blue and pink onesie and matching pacifiers: the blue one says " _GANDMA'S FAVORITE KING"_ and the pink one says _"GRANDPA'S LITTLE PRINCESS"_ with matching pacifiers and on top of that were the sonograms of the twins, on top of the pink onesie the sonogram that says twin girl and on top of the blue one the sonogram that says twin boy.

Regina looked at her parents and felt teas in her eyes when she saw Cora openly crying and Henry fighting back tears. Regina's father stands up and envelope the two mothers in a hug and whisper "I am proud of you both and I am so happy, thank you".

Emma looks at her parents and also smiles. The basket destined to Snow and Charming was Regina's idea after remembering old Enchanted Forest traditions that the mother of the child should knit something to present to the grandparents to announce the arrival of the baby so Regina knitted two pairs of shoes and hats, one white with pink touches and the other white with blue touches because Snow wanted the clothes of her grandchildren to be white. On top of that were the sonograms.

-Is this...? You are having a boy and a girl?

Regina smiles at seeing the beautiful smile on Snow's face and the tears in both grandparents' eyes: Yes dear Snow, we are having a girl and a boy in less than 3 months.

Henry grins when he sees his grandmother Snow hugging his adoptive mother and his smile is bigger when Cora joins them. Henry Sr. asks him how he is feeling about the news.

-I am thrilled gandpa, but today a friend of mine put some confusing thoughts in my head and I got mad at my moms. I was scared that they would not have time for me anymore or that mom would love them more because they are related to her

Henry Sr. smiles at his grandson and touch his chin so Henry can look into his eyes and Henry suddenly knows where his mom picked that gesture from. Henry see the dark brown eyes of his grandfather soften and he listen to his story.

-I once was the only child in my family but when I was 8 my parents told me that they were expecting another child and that I would have to share with them and I immediately hated him because I wanted my parents to myself –Henry chuckle at his inside joke –my mother told me that I was going to be loved the same and that now that I wouldn't be the only child my father would teach me how to ride a horse and how to dance and he would help me improve in my piano but only if I was able to demonstrate how a good big brother I could be. I was, my father kept his promises and then I had a little brother when I was 8and a little sister when I was 12

-What happened to them?

-They were coming to Regina's 4th birthday anniversary when they were assaulted and killed.

-What were your sibling's names?

-Xavier and Elizabeth Mills. My father's name was also Henry and my mother's name was Alexandra.

After the deep conversation and another round of congratulations they finished eating dessert and went to watch a movie to the living room. Snow and Chaming decided to go because the boys were tired. Emma, Regina and Henry sat in the big sofa while Cora and Henry sat in the smaller one and Zelena sat on Hade's lap on the love seat. Emma's head was on Regina's lap and her feet were on Henry's lap that was giving his mother a foot massage. They spent a very great evening surrounded by their family.

Two weeks passed quickly and Emma spent a very great month of pregnancy with no pain or craving and Regina was excitedly planning their trip to Orlando. Henry wanted to visit the Universal Studios in Florida and also a couple of parks in Disney World so Regina planned for them to go to the Epcot park, the Animal Kingdom Theme Park and the Blizzad Beach Park in Disney World where they would be staying four days and the next day they would visit The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in the Universal Studios and finally they would stay at the beach for two days.

They left very early in the morning; Regina was the one that was driving because she decided that Emma would only drive for a couple of hours. They put some pop and rock music on the CD player and sang the songs, they played cars games and Regina and Henry rested a little while Emma drove. They stop for lunch, for pee stops and they stayed the night in a resort near their destination because the trip lasted 23 hours so they made it in 30 hours and Emma was feeling good even after the long car ride. The next day at 9 a.m. they were at Disney World in Orlando.

They went to the hotels area, Emma and Regina were holding hands and Henry was ahead of them, looking around him, fascinated. Regina had told Emma that she wanted to bring Henry here when he was 7 or 8 years old but that she was afraid of leaving town.

-It's better that you didn't bring him because now we can have this moment with him,a s a complete family and when this two –she put her hand on her belly –are old enough we would come back.

They have the three days stay ticket and they would be visiting three different parks. The first couple of days they would go to the Epcot Park and have lunch in the park; the third day they would go to the Animal Kingdom theme park and the last day they would enjoy water attractions at the Blizzard Beach Park. The first three days they would stay at the Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort in the Epcot Resort Area where they could enjoy swaying palm trees, white‐sand beaches and colonial architecture and, as the Disney World's web says, they can "enjoy _"island hopping" as you explore the lushly landscaped grounds, or simply find a hammock and soak up the sun"._

They do the check in and left the suitcases at the pirate themed room and they go for a walk around the hotel. Regina and Emma have their arms interlocked and Henry is beside them, both Henry and Regina have their cameras ready.

-Oh Gina! Look at this, this hotel is beautiful; we should rest here after lunch tomorrow.

-Yeah, but can we go visit the park now?

Both mothers laugh at the impatience of their son but agree that they also want to explore the park. Henry immediately opens the map of the park and tell them what is his plan.

First they go to the Bruce's Shark World and Henry swan beside live sharks and rays, Emma and Regina just enjoy seeing him happy and seeing the fascinating creatures; then they visit the coral reefs; while Henry is watching the Disney and Pixar Short Film Festival the mothers visit the Gallery of Arts and History. When they reunite they watch a show and after that have lunch at the park: henry and Emma eat hot dogs while Regina eat a Caesar salad and nuggets.

While they were exploring the pak after lunch Emma discovers the House of the Whispering Willows and they go explore the Shanghai castle and finally, from 5 p.m. to 9 p.m. the three of them enjoy the futurism attractions: Jorney into Imagination, Innoventions, SpaceMontain and Mission: SPACE.

They go for dinner and for another walk around their hotel.

-Wow, this day has been awesome, I never thought I would be swimming with sharks and the Space mission was absolutely brilliant. Thank you, thank you thank you

Henry wrapped both of his mothers in a bone crushing hug and they had dinner and went to sleep. While sleeping Emma keep tossing and turning, clearly uncomfortable in bed. Regina felt her wife moves uncomfortable so she wrapped her arms around her and tried to calm her.

-What is the problem dear?

-Itchy skin babe, is very uncomfortable.

Regina starts scratching her wife tummy and breasts and Emma passed the gel to her so she could give her a massage. After half an hour scratching and applying gel to her wife's skin Emma turn around: please…my butt itch too.

Regina smirks and they enjoy this massage pretty much but without getting to comfortable because Henry was in the bed beside hers. Soon Emma is resting against her wife breasts and they go back to sleep.

-Good morning moms! Wake up, wake up, we have a full day ahead!

-Gosh kid, is too early

-nope, it's 8 a.m. and the park opens at 9 so you have to shower, get dressed and have breakfast in an hour.

Regina had been awake for fifteen minutes but was waiting for one of them to wake up and she didn't want to disturb Emma's sleep. She calls room service so they can bring their breakfast in half an hour and they go to have a shower, Henry showered the night before. When they goes out of the bathroom Henry had the tray on the bed and the doorman was waiting for them to give him some extra money.

-Wow, mom, this is awesome –henry looked at the continental breakfast and instantly went to dig in

-Wait, that's for you mother, this one is for you and me –it was another continental tray –Hen, your mother is eating for three and she told me she was hungry

Emma blushed but started devouring her food.

Once they finished they went to Epcot Park again where they went to the Phineas and Ferb attraction, to the Living with the Land slow rides and to the Soarin around the World attraction. When they were heading back to the hotel to enjoy the buffet Emma grabbed Regina's arm to balance herself, a common symptom, along with the heartburn, that she has been having the last two weeks of the sixth month.

-Oh dear, hold my hand, I would not let you fall

Emma smiles at Regina and stops her, turned her around and kissed her. Slowly, passionately and with all the love she could express: you are a softy, Evil Queen

Regina chuckle and peck Emma on the lips before grabbing hers and Henry's hands and taking them to one of the bars in the hotel. They have a Spanish lunch and then they went to relax on the "beach" while Henry played with his new 3DS . At 4 p.m. they are back in the park watching sea tutles, the Frozen and Toy Story Parade and the Space Mountain again.

For the next days they have fun like kids. AT the Animal Kingdom they look for exotic bird with the Up! Characters, get into all Avatar attractions (one of Emma's favorites movies) and they go on a safari. Emma had to rush to the bathroom when she smells an exotic flavor and Regina has to scratch her a few times during nights but for the rest of the third day she is ok.

And on their last day at the park they go for the water park. Emma and Regina lay on the lounges hoping to tan their skin while Henry enjoy the rides. Emma can't go into the most risky ones but she persuades Regina to go on a few with Henry and they go together into the Snow Stormers and have some fun on the pool.

-WOW, this trip was fantastic; I can't wait to go tomorrow to the Harry Potter experience. Ma, we have to buy our Gryffindors scarfs and Mom, you have to do your Potterhead test

When they returned to Storybrooke Henry and Emma had their red and gold scarfs and hats, regina has her Slythryn scarf and robe; they all have wands, chocolates, bertie botts every savor beans and photos around Hogsmade, Hogwarts and Diagon Alley, along with Disney toys for Neal and Rick and some Orlando's gifts for the grandparents.

Regina and Emma where on their bedroom getting eady to sleep when the brunette wrapped her arms around Emma's back, massaging Emma's belly and smiling when one of the kids kicked and kissed her wife's neck.

-I am so glad that we did this trip so we can have a precious moment with Henry, seeing him as happy as this last days and bonding with him…it was fantastic. Thank you dear, for giving me this beautiful family.

-I absolutely love you and I can't wait to start this new scary path with you my love


	17. Seventh month of pregnancy

**AN: I changed the rating of the story, just to be sure because i would probably put more heated moments in here. I hope you like this and in the next one we would have the baby shower and the delivery of the babies and i am already woking on it, hope i have it in a few days or in a week, hope you like it and please let some revies because is always gatifficating to read them.**

Regina was driving her Mercedes past the Storybrooke limit while Emma was holding the parchment that would let them come back. They looked at each other smiling and Regina placed her hand on Emma's stomach and affectionately caressed the place where her children were living for another two months.

They were heading to a house in the Hamptons that Regina rented for the week so they can have a babymoon what means having lots of sex, lot of intimacy and going out on as many dates as they can. They have a 7 hours and a half trip and Emma would be driving just 2 of those 7 hours because Regina has become the overprotected mother and wanted her to be as comfortable as she can.

The first 3 hours Emma was sleeping while Regina listened to classical music and enjoyed the rainy landscape. When the blonde finally woke up Regina was entering a service area so they went to the bathroom, ate lunch (a greek salad for Regina and cheeseburger for Emma) and purchased some snacks for the rest of the road trip. Emma decided to drive for the next 2 hours and a half because she was well rested and have lots of energy and she promised to her wife that she would wake her when she felt tired.

When Regina woke up she realized that she has been sleeping for 3 hours and sent a murderous look to her wife that just looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Emma entered another service area and parked the car near the bathrooms.

-Emma Swan-Mills, I specifically told you to wake me when 2 hours has gone by or when you were tired.

-I am sorry Gi, but you were so cute and looked so peaceful sleeping that I wanted to let you sleep more. I am ok

-I need to do this Em, I need to protect you and our babies Em.

Emma get out of the car and went to the passenger seat, opened it and letting her wife get out. When the both of them were out of the car Emma hugged Regina as better as she could with the massive stomach holding her twins and grabbed the beautiful face of her wife in both hands and kissed her as deep as she could. Regina moaned and gasped, feeling love and happiness in that kiss.

-You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words, to know that I finally have someone by my side while pregnant and to know that you love me and care about me that much. I love you Regina Marie Swan-Mills

Regina grinned and kissed her wife again, this time passionately and grabbed her wife's arse in her hands but they were on a public road and they couldn't do it so they went to grab something to eat and to relieve themselves before heading back to the Hamptons, this time Regina was the one driving and they were listening to Elton John and Michael Jackson's songs and enjoying themselves pretty much.

They arrived to the big house late at night, it was approximately 8 p.m. and Emma was really tired so Regina picked their luggage and opened the house.

-Wow, this house is beautiful and very sunny, there's sun everywhere

Regina looked at Emma adoringly and kissed her but Emma yawned in the kiss so the brunette chuckled and just grabbed her wife by the hand, sitting her on the sofa and giving her a blanket.

-Get yourselve comfortable while I prepare some Mexican food for us, I have every supply in one of the bags. I know you have been craving it lately

Emma smiled and kissed he wife's lips: if I fell asleep wake me up because I really want to watch a movie and eat that fajitas baby

Regina promised her and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and after half an hour returned to the living room, placing the plates and glasses on the coffee table. She looked at Emma peacefully sleeping in the sofa and just kneeled beside her and put some lose curls behind her ear and that made her stir and open her eyes, Regina was waiting there for her, looking at her eyes, green against brown.

-Hello my dear love, how are you doing?

-I am actually well rested, this sofa is comfortable and I am hungry, that smell delicious honey

Regina smiled and sat beside her wife, putting a tray between them and presenting the food, Emma instantly devoured it and moaned at the taste. Regina grabbed the TV remote and started looking for a movie on Netflix, choosing "A walk to remember" that it was one of their favorite movie for when they have a romantic date. When the movie started Regina also started eating and when Emma finished the two fajitas that he wife prepared for her she made herself another one and Regina put her head on her wife's shoulder when they finished.

After the movie was over Regina was openly sobbing and Emma felt a few tears run down her cheeks so she wiped them and grabbed her wife's face in her hand kissing her and wiping her tears.

-I love you; can we go to the master bedroom so I can make love to you? You know what this movie does to me

That night they went to sleep late and the next day they woke up at 11 a.m. with huge smiles on their faces after Regina peppered her wife's face with sloppy kisses. Hearing Emma's giggles was the best think to wake up to for Regina.

-Can we go to the beach and just sunbath and swim

-yeah we can baby, but just if you promise that after a nap later we would go have dinner in town.

Emma kissed her wife, nodded and walked to her suitcase to put a bathsuit on her pregnant and naked body and on top of that she put a floral romper. And while she did that Regina just lay in bed and ejoyed the beautiful view because for her watching her wife getting dressed was as pleasurable as seeing her undress.

-You are absolutely stunning

Emma blushed and leaned over her wife's side and kissed her, rolling her and slapping her ass.

-C'mon lazy girl, wake up, put that black bikini and join me in the kitchen, I am going to prepare breakfast

Regina put on her sexy black bikini, as Emma like to call it, and on top of it she put a white romper and she went to the bathroom to do her hygiene routine: facial tonic; facial cream, some body milk for her arms and legs and finally some sunscreen. When she arrived to the kitchen Emma was flipping pancakes and the bacon and eggs were already at the kitchen island along with watermelon and some juice.

Regina wrapped her arms around her wife's body, her hands on her pregnant belly, moving them in circles hoping to relieve some of the comfortableness and saw affection at the same time.

-Thank you for making breakfast, I can continue from here if you want

-No babe, I am ok, go sit, this would be ready in 2 minutes

And in those two minutes Regina filled their plates with eggs aand bacon and put some milk on their mugs. They ate in silence, filling it with sporadic kisses and when they finally fished and washed the plates they headed to the beach where they had a fantastic day and they have lunch in the backyard of the house that faced the sun. After a very deserved nap Emma woke up to a reading wife so she snuggle to Regina's right side but said woman ignored her because she was too engrossed in the book.

Emma pouted and then smirked, knowing the best way to distract Regina from her reading session. She put her hand under the shirt that Regina use to sleep, that used to be Emma's, and began to raise her hand from the waist to the chest and at the light caress against her nipple the brunette left a moan scape her lips but continued reading.

At that moan Emma smirked more and this time squeezed the left boob with her right hand and Regina moaned louder this time. Emma raised the t-shirt and found her wife's panties so she pulled them down and tried to lay between her wife's legs but soon found that that was impossible with her big pregnant belly so she just went back to her position on her wife's right side and started kissing her face and neck.

-Gina…we still have two hours to go to that restaurant…and you know…when this babies come to the world we would not have time to do this –Emma squeezed a breast again and Regina bite her lip but closed the book after marking the page and kissed her wife's lips, with passion –yeah…I am hungry so..

Emma lay in bed and smirked at her wife that understood what the blonde meaned so she positioned herself on top of her wife's face, riding her shoulders and Emma enjoyed her meal pretty much. She grabbed Regina's butt cheeks and pressed the brunette's pussy against her mouth so she could lick all her pussy but soon heard Regina's complains so she focused on sucking on the clit while leaving one of her wife's butt cheeks and inserting first two and then three fingers inside her, reaching immediately to the spongy wall.

-OH MY GOD EMMAAAA!

Emma smirked and sucked harder while pressing against her brunette wife's g-spot and Regina screamed in pure pleasure but that was not enough for the blonde that retrieved her fingers and kissed her wife's hole, drinking as much juices as she can and when she felt her recovering she started licking and sucking her pussy again and this time brought her wife to an orgasm with just her mouth.

Regina gets away from her wife and this time she was the one snuggling against her wife. She spent five minutes recovering and making circles with her hand on her wife's stomach where their children lay.

-Wow Em, I love you –she suddenly gets out of bed and goes to their suitcase that was under the window and retrieved a purple eight inches strap on –I want to make love to you while I have my hands and mouth free

Regina sees how her wife's pupils get darker and darker with lust and she crawls into bed and kisses her passionately. Regina spent a good ten minutes kissing and sucking her wife's clit so she was lubricated enough for their favorite toy and when she was happy that her wife was wet enough she inserted the toy inch by inch, stopping every inch to kiss her wife's neck, shoulder, nipple or mouth and Emma gave a loud moan when the sixth inch entered her.

-Oh my…Reginaaaa, this feels so gooood baby, sooo big!

Regina grinned and she pull out all the length of the false dick except for the tip and teased her wife's nipples with her tongue while she caressed Emma's hair –harder Gina, faster too please –and Regina made her wife's wishes true and make her come fifteen minutes later, both lying in bed after that, exhausted.

After fifteen minutes of recovering and talking about how Emma is feeling Regina grabs her hand and takes her to the bathroom. Both entering the shower and smiling at the other, they didn't do something sexual, Regina lathered Emma, giving her massages in certain areas of her body that were sore due to her pregnancy, the blonde was washing her own hair and when Regina reached for the shower head and started rinsing the soap out of her wife's body and Emma did the same for Regina. It was a very sweet moment that they both knew would be impossible to have when the twins arrive and they have a house with two babies and a teenager.

After the shower and getting ready they get into the car and Regina drives them to a very refined Italian restaurant where the food was delicious and Regina had good red wine. Emma devored her raviolis and asked for a pizza and Regina rolled her eyes at seeing her wife eating like that.

-What? I am eating for three thanks to you, remember?

Regina just chuckle and grabs her hand, rubbing her knuckles

-I love you Em, so much it hurts

Emma smiles and her cheeks turn red when she hears the sentiment, she stares at her wife and get lost in the way those deep brown chocolate eyes look at hers and she smiles again and kiss her wife's hand: I love you too, with everything I have, you ae th love of my life.

They made love again that night and the next day after a morning round of sex they spent time on the pool and the Jacuzzi and then went to the local spa to go into the water beds, saunas, receive some massage and drink some champagne (without alcohol in Emma's case). After the spa and a homemade dinner done by Regina they spent hours talking about their future, what they imagined their children would look like and they also talked about the past, so they would know as much about the other as possible.

They were more in love with the other than ever.


	18. Welcome to the world babies

Emma and Regina retuned to a very peaceful town and they enjoyed a quiet couple of weeks and in those weeks they had two doctor's appointment. The first one was to run some tests on Emma and make sure that she has no pregnancy diabetes or any other illness that comes with pregnancy and they gave her the all clear on her health and on he twins health. The last doctor appointment was to see the babies for the last time and they were overwhelmed when they saw them with full arms and legs and one of them sucking on a finger.

When they returned home that day Henry, Snow, Charming and Henry Sr. were waiting for them in the foyer and took them to the upstairs bedroom that was beside Henry's room. When Snow opened the room Emma gasped and Regina felt tears in her eyes when she saw the nursery for her future children: the room was painted in light yellow, under the window there was a white changing table equipped with all the necessary items (baby lotion, baby powder, ointment, diapers and baby wipes) and in both sides of the changing table there were shelves full of toys, baby books, comics, photo frames and stuffed animals. The cribs were also white, one in front of the other and hanging above them were two mobiles of horses; beside one of them was a white and blue rocking chair and in the same wall as the door was a white chest of drawers with a lamp and a stuffed dog on it.

-Moms? Do you like it?

Emma came back from her stupor and hugged her son tightly, feeling her wife's arms around them minutes later. Emma cried in her son's neck for a couple of minutes until she had the urge to explore the room. She looks around it and smiles, "running" to the changing table: Regina, look at this, there are cute bibs and pacifiers, look at this one, is awesome!

Regina walks to Emma's side and her wife pass the bib to her, in it there are the phrase: I'm cool, I have two mommies

Regina's eyes land on the crib and her father follows her gaze: they are a gift from Gepetto, he wanted to do something for the babies. Look inside them

Regina goes to the railing of the crib on the left and gasps when she sees a white knitted blanket with the border in pink and Emma show to her another one with the borders in deep blue.

-They are from Granny, she told us to tell you that you should reveal the name of the babies to her so she can have it ready when they come to the world.

After inspecting the nursery for the last time they go downstairs to find Regina's mother and sister in the living room with big packages wrapped in green envelopes. Emma immediately goes to open them, she never had a real Christmas so she didn't open presents until she was 16 and Neal gave her a surprise present.

-Oh Gina, these are two highchairs for our babies –the blonde unwraps another present and smiles- and two walkers –another one- these are lots of things.

-Those are things that you would need for sure and that we made sure you already have from when Henry was a baby: there is a cot, a bouncer, two pottys and a car seat in pink.

-And this is the final gift and is something I bought, I sold my old stroller so I would have more money to give you this twins stroller –Henry entered the living room with a twin beige stroller that also has space under it to put shopping bags or baby things.

-Oh my little prince, you are the sweetest son that ever existed

-We knew Ma didn't want a baby shower so we decided to give you our presents in a more family intimacy.

The girls hugged everyone and spend the rest of the evening with them, watching movies and eating popcorn and pizza.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

In the 37th week of her pregnancy Emma wakes up feeling intense pain in her back and with the need to pee every hour but even with all of that she's great, she's excited to welcome their babies to the world, to meet them and she's excited to have this experience with her wife and son.

Henry is excited but at the same time he's worried, he's worried that things in his family are going to change too much and that his mothers are going to stop loving him as much as they love him now.

Emma wakes Henry, prepare breakfast for them and walks him to the school bus like every other morning. She also visits her dad at the station and then, at 11 p.m, goes to have a make out session with her wife at her work place but just when they are in the middle of it Emma feel a sudden pain in the stomach and have to stop kissing her wife's lips and gasp for air.

-Em, honey, what's the matter?

-Pain…the babies

-They are here? Are you having contractions?

Emma shook her head in negation and grabs her wife's hand for a minute until the pain pause: I think I am having them but it is too soon for us to go to the hospital, I am going to walk to Granny's and grab something to eat and you can work for a couple of hours more before maybe…taking the day off and helping me through the contractions?

-No way I am letting you spend this day alone, I am taking the day off and would go with you to Granny's and the moment your water broke I am taking you to the fucking hospital

Emma looks at her wife surprised because Regina literally only swear in the bedroom while they are having sex and she kisses her: we are going to have our babies today, maybe tomorrow, can you believe it?

Regina squeezes her wife's hands that are on hers and stands up, taking her with her. They walk to Granny's, have a chocolate milkshake and some cheeseburgers and then walk back to Regina's car that was at the City Hall's parking. Before they can reach the house Emma feels water down her tights and curses because she knows she will be in a lot of trouble with her wife.

-Eh Gina, I may have ruined your car

-What are you talking about Emma?

-I…my water just broke…in your car

Emma sees a myriad of emotions cross her wife's face but none of them are anger: there is confusion, fear, worry, excitement and then fear again. Emma lifts Regina's chin so they can lock eyes and she tell her: is going to be ok, we are going to go to the hospital after you take the hospital bag and once there and once I am settle in the room you are going to call our family and tell my mom that she should bring Henry so he can make sure that I am ok but that he doesn't miss much school and once that is done we would just wait for our children to come to the world.

Regina do as told and once they are settle in the hospital room Emma has gone to sleep, she was exhausted after the last contractions so she needs her rest. Half an hour after Regina has called their families David with Neal and Rick, Cora and Henry Sr. are at the room.

-How is she?

-She is ok David, she was just exhausted after the contractions so she is resting for as long as the babies would let her. When would Snow and Henry be here?

-School finish in less than an hour so they would be here in an hour and a half.

They settle into comfortable silence after that with the baby and toddlers casual chatting being the only sounds in the room. Emma wakes an hour later in pain and Regina calls the nurses so they can check on her wife and give her the epidural shoot. Once that's done everything seems pretty fast to Regina and Emma.

First they have a cute family moment with Henry helping him with homework and watching a movie on his laptop with the occasional contractions of Emma. Henry asks lots of questions and they answer as accurately as they can without scaring him too much and once he's exhausted enough and sleeping on the sofa Emma feel a strong contraction and she screams that loudly that the nurses come running to the room. Emma is fully dilated and ready to deliver.

-Emma, its 11 p.m. and your babies are ready to come. When I tell you, you would need to push.

After Henry leaves the room Regina crawls behind her wife and positions herself behind her so her front is against Emma's back and she could help her to push so once she is settle she grabs both of her hands in hers and Emma immediately squeezes them, screaming. When Emma has the next contraction the midwife tell her to push and she push and push and curse Regina and then push again until twenty minutes later a loud cry is heard.

-Congratulations ladies, is the girl!-the nurse held the baby for them and both mothers looks in wonder at their daughter, the daughter they have created together –I am going to cut the cord and clean her and then you would be able to hold her Emma.

When the nurses finally give Emma her daughter and help her support her head Emma feel tears running down her cheeks and an immediate rush of love, she feel how her heart leave another space for her new daughter and she knows that she will do whatever would take to protect her.

Regina has a hand supporting her daughter's head and she is also crying at seeing the beautiful picture in front of her but soon their bubble is broken when Emma screams in pain again and Regina rushes the nurses to pick their daughter because their son is coming to this world.

Before Emma can do anything a redhead appear in the room demanding being the midwife that would coach Emma and Regina actually chuckle when she sees her sister in the room, resuming her role as midwife.

-Ok, sis in law when I tell you to push, you push so we can meet your baby boy –Emma has another contraction –now push! Regina help your wife, push, push!

Both women push until they are exhausted and finally they hear their son cries and Emma sobs on her wife's neck, Regina kisses her temple and smiles at her sister that is holding her nephew and cutting the cord. Once he is cleaned Zelena deposit him on Emma's arms that once again feel how her heart makes space for their son. Regina get out of the bed and get Emma into a better position so she can sit beside her in bed instead of behind her. Once she is beside Emma on the bed they share a slow kiss and Zelena gives the girl to Regina.

-You want me to call the rest of the family in or do you want to have some time alone with your babies?

Emma is the one answering: come here in twenty minutes, I want to inspect them and have this moment with my wife.

-Maybe Henry can come five minutes earlier than the rest of them, ok?

Once Zelena is gone, the wives spend five minutes in silence, inspecting the kids that are in their arms for the first time.

-Look Emma, she has Henry's eyes, look at them, they are hazel like his eyes and she already has your moms chin and your cheeks.

Emma chuckle at her wife's irritated tone and looks at her daughter properly for the first time without the pain of just giving birth and she realize that it is true that she has Henry's eyes and her mother's chin and her own cheeks that she shares with her father but she also notices something that Regina has not told her: she also has your nose Gi and look at her head, she has lots of soft black hair unlike this little man that has a bold hair.

Regina's eyes, which are looking at Emma, shine with emotion at the prospect of having a little Emma but when he looks at him she sees her own lips and the outline of his eyes are also the same as hers. She can't see his eyes becase they are close but she hopes he would also has Henry's eyes-

-I love you, so much. You have given me this wonderful children Emma, the three of them and I can love them any less that I love them now.

Henry clears his throat and hugs his mothers, careful of not crushing his new siblings. Regina help him hold his sister and immediately grabs her phone to take a picture of him and his sister and then she takes pictures of Emma, Henry and both babies on the bed and before she know it Snow is taking pictures of the three of them. Emma tell her parents to come meet their grandchildren so Snow and Charming go to Emma's bed.

-Meet your new grandson –Emma looks at Regina, asking if it was a good idea to tell them the name of the babies. Regina nods –his name is Evan David Swan-Mills

David looks at his daughter with emotion and kiss her forehead before picking his grandson in his arms, securing his head like he did when Emma, Neal and Richard were born. He loves doing that because he feels like he is protecting them for the rest of the world.

-Emma, he is beautiful and oh, had he opened his eyes yet? –Both mothers shook their heads- Well, congratulations Regina, he has your eyes

Cora chuckle at her daughter's pout and hugs her: why are you disappointed dear?

-I wanted him to also has Henry's eyes, it was what made me love Henry instantly but well, he is also mine so…

-I love that he has your eyes, he would totally be a mama's boy –Emma looks at her mother and signal to Henry so he can pass his sister to his grandmother –everyone meet Elizabeth Margaret Swan- Mills

Snow cries and kiss her granddaughter's forehead. Regina spend half an hour taking photos of her in laws with her children, all three of them and of her parents and Zelena with all her children.

When everyone leave, Cora and Henry taking Henry for the night, and Emma is sleeping on her bed Regina positions her chair in between her children's cot, still not believing that this bundles of joy are biologically hers.

Emma has make her dream come true.

-Welcome to the world my babies, your mommies and brother love you more than you can ever imagine


	19. Chapter 19

A loud cry can be hear through the night in the pristine white mansion in the 108 of Mifflin Street in Storybrooke and it is time for Emma Swan-Mills to go nurse her kids but Emma can sleep through a bomb so Regina has to wake her in the process.

"Honey, is your time, I changed their diapers a couple of hours ago so now must be time for nursing, they must be hungry"

"Hmm, notwanttowakeup"

"You have to –Regina punch her arm and Emma actually sits down in bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes –God, I thought you would be used to this after three months of our babies living with us"

Emma just yawn in her wife's face and stands up quickly so Regina can't fireball her ass. She cross the hall to her kids' nursery and smiles when she sees her son is awake and is the one crying. The moms already know the personalities of the kids and Emma is proud to say that Lizzy, like her, can sleep through everything and likes her food too at three months while Evan is an early riser like his brunette mother but also has a big stomach and when he is awake the rest of the house has to be awake too.

"Hello handsome –Emma takes her son by his armpits and fill his face with kisses and he actually smiles at her and she smiles at him, their facial features so alike except for those dark eyes with little bits of green that are what have her captivated since he was born, she makes really cute babies- are you hungry? Uh? That's why you woke mama so early? God…it's only 4 a.m. little fella, you woke up too early"

Emma sits in the rocking chair and unbutton her sleep shirt and her son immediately starts sucking on her right nipple. Like every day for the past three months Emma starts feeling discomfort until Evan sucks slower and then she feels that connection between mother and child that Ashley and her mother always told her about and that she regrets not having with Henry.

Evan has been nursing for fifteen minutes when Elizabeth starts to move her head from side to side and starts whimpering so Emma grabs a stronger hold of her son and stands up so she can reach Lizzy's crib and rub her back. She does that for a couple of minutes and puts her daughter's pacifier back in her mouth until she goes back to sleep.

"It's not time for little Eli to wake up yet, so please baby, wait until your brother finish"

When her daughter is back sleeping soundly Emma sits down on the rocking chair again and smiles at her son, he has his eyes open and is looking at her while suckling her nipple and after five minutes of looking into each other eyes Evan stops nursing and smiles at her, satisfied so Emma grabs the towel that she use to not get dirty when burping her son and starts patting his back.

"That is champ, you are my big and nasty boy but I love you the same"

She sees movement by the doorframe and when she looks at the door she sees her older son looking at them, still sleepy but smiling. Emma and Regina try to attend to the twins as fast as they can so Henry can have a good night of sleep and not get disturbed on school days.

"Crap kid, I am sorry, I forgot to close the door"

"Is ok ma, I was awake, I woke up to go to the bathroom and when I left I saw the light was on –henry approach his mother and brother and also pat Evan's back- they are already so big, it just seems like yesterday when we were at the hospital waiting for them"

"Yeah I know Hen –Emma smiles at both of his sons and pass Evan to Henry that immediately hold him in his arms in the correct way that his mothers taught him to- and I can't believe that over a month ago you turned fifteen, I have to take a picture of both of you, you are both adorable with the same sleepy face"

Henry roll his eyes but smiles at the camera and when Emma is satisfied with the result she send Henry to bed and puts a sleeping Evan on his crib just in time for Elizabeth to starts whimpering (she never fully cries) so before she can starts whimpering loudly Emma picks her up, also filling her face with kisses and looking into her daughter's hazel eyes, both smiles so alike that it can't be denied that she is Emma's daughter.

"Hello little princess, how are you today? –Eli reach with her closed fist to Emma's shirt and she laughs- ok, ok, you are so like your mother, always to the point"

Emma sits again on the rocking chair but this time with her brunette daughter and Eli starts nursing, she is gentler than her brother but it still hurts a little at first but Emma loves this moments and she so hopes she can do it for at least three more months.

"I can't believe you are this big my little princess, you are so like your mommy that it was obvious I was gonna fall in love with you"

When Elizabeth finish her breakfast Emma burp her and finally, when her daughter is asleep, she puts her in her crib but Eli refuse to stop crying. After ten minutes of endless crying every time Emma put her in the crib so the blonde decides to take her to the master bedroom so she would not wake Evan before he wakes up himself.

"Hush, baby, hush, is ok, you are with us, hush –Emma gets into bed and positions Eli on top of her so her little head is against her heart and before drifting back to sleep she feels Regina's hand on top of the hand she has on her daughter's back- she doesn't liked her crib so much today so I take her here, I hope you don't mind"

"Baby, it was you the one who insisted in putting them in another room a month after they were born because you wanted to have me to myself at nights…so no, I don't mind"

They woke up an hour later because Eli starts whimpering and crying again and this time sounded like she was in pain. They try to calm her for half an hour but soon Evan also starts crying so Regina goes to him, changes his diaper and rock with him so he would stop crying. Emma appears in the doorway and looks at Regina with concern on her face.

"I think something is wrong with Eli, her diaper is clean and she is not hungry and she sounds like she is hurt –Regina let a very awake Evan on his crib and grabs Elizabeth-I am just…I am going to wake Henry so he can prepare to go to school while you try to calm her down"

When Emma enters her son's room he is sleeping soundly sprawled in his bed and she feels sorry for him because he is not sleeping as well as he slept before his siblings arrived but he has to go to school and be with his friends so she kneels in front of his side and shakes him gently but that doesn't wakes him.

 _I hate that he is so like Neal and I in this aspects of his personality, he can sleep through a bomb and he wouldn't notice._

"Henry, henry kid, you have to wake up, is time to go to school kid –he finally opens his eyes and looks at Emma frowning-KID, is 7:30 in the morning, you have to wake up and get ready to school while I prepare breakfast, ok?"

"''K –when Emma pokes him on the ribs he squirms and smile-ok, ok, I am out of bed, happy?"

Emma's eyebrows rose to her hairline at Henry's mood and smile, loving that her son is old and comfortable enough to be moody around her so she just kiss his forehead and goes to the kitchen to starts on pancakes. She is cooking for ten minutes when her wife comes to the kitchen with the twins in her arms and place them on their rocking chairs that are placed beside the kitchen island.

Emma feels arms around her waist and lips touching her neck. The blonde can't help the smile that forms on her lips when she feels her wife against her and she set the three plates with pancakes and turn in her wife's arm to kiss her deeply. Doctor Whale told them that they should wait a couple of months to have sex and since the ninth week passed they hadn't been able to keep their hands to themselves.

"Ew, moms, seriously?"

Emma laughs and set the plate of pancakes in front of her son and kiss his cheek as her way to apologize. Regina gives him a side hug and a kiss on his forehead and they eat in silence, the only sound in the kitchen is the babies' babbles.

"I love this, I love you Henry and I love you Regina and I love my twins and I love this life that we have together. Thank you guys"

"Thanks to you my sweet Emma, you are what made me who I am today, without you I would still have hate in my heart but instead of that I have love."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"This is a bad idea Gina"

Four months later Emma and Regina with Evan and Lizzy on their laps respectively are sitting on Emma's new black Volkswagen hybrid and off-road car and they are parked in front of where Henry and his first girlfriend Grace are having a chat on the lake. Grace head is on Henry's shoulder and they have been chatting for an hour already.

It was Henry's first official date with Grace and he told his mother's about this last week. Emma was happy for her kid but Regina got sad because her little prince was growing and he was old enough to date and kiss. And because of that Regina decided that they would go and spy on their 15th year's old kid because she wanted to be sure that Grace would not corrupt him.

"Gina, they are just talking and enjoying the moonlight, this is a perfectly innocent date. They are 14th and 15th for goodness sake!"

Emma is busy entertaining Evan that has started to get bored so she doesn't see the way Henry leans his head to the side and claims grace's lips that after a second of shock kiss him back but Regina's scream definitely takes Emma's attention.

"What the hell Regina, are you okay?"

"NO! Emma look!"

Emma looks at where Henry is and she grins when she sees him snogging with his first girlfriend. She can't help but feel proud about him, he has his mother's skills.

"Ha, you are too egocentric dear –Regina laughs –very presumptuous baby"

Emma blushes, she didn't realized that she was speaking out loud but she leans into the passenger seat and claims Regina's lips, always careful about her twins.

"My love, you know I am not lying, I mean…is not my fault that I make you scream every night and that you fall in love with me every day just because of how good we charmings are "

Regina laughs again and kiss her. The kiss is interrupt by Lizzies cries of attention so Regina kiss her daughter's face and distracts her summoning her favorite fuzzy lion but both babies gets fussy fifteen minutes later so Emma crawls to the back seat and Regina pass the babies to her so she can strap them on their baby seats and once they are secure Emma returns to the driver seat.

"Gina…we should give them privacy- Regina is in fact watching tearfully how Henry kiss Grace once again and how their foreheads come into contact- we would talk with him when he comes home"

Emma drives to their mansion, holding Regina's hand all the time and they listen to soft music. Once they are inside they goes directly to the twins' nursery and they set the sleeping babies on their cribs and they stay still for half an hour realizing that they in fact have two babies but that their first baby is growing up and already having dates with his first love.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Days later Henry comes home from school happier than usual and hugs and kiss his mothers, something that makes them suspicious because he had not do that since becoming a teenager and having dates. He tell them that he is going upstairs to change but that they have to talk.

"That was weird, don't you think dear?"

"Of course I do-Emma wipes Evan's face where the applesauce has gone and kiss his forehead and she receives a smile back- he hasn't done that since a few months ago when he decided he was old enough to go to bed alone and to not give kisses to his annoying mothers"

"Ey, he didn't say that!"

Emma chuckle at her wife's antics at defending their son and feed her son before answering "You are right he said: moms, I think we can come to the agreement that I don't need you to tuck me and I don't need to greet you with kisses anymore. By the way I am going on a date with a girl from school"

Regina pouts and miss Lizzie's mouth so the little girl ends with applesauce on her cheek and she tries to reach it with her tongue, what makes Emma chuckle and then laugh hard when she sees Evan imitating her and before the blonde can answer her wife Henry enters the kitchen.

Regina frowns, Henry looks nervous.

"What happen dear?"

"Well…I have something to ask you –Henry rubs his face and still looks nervous – I kind of…Grace and i…we had a few dates and I…I want to ask her formally to be my girlfriend…I don't know how to do it –he looks with puppy eyes at his brunette mother- can you give me some advice?"

"Of course kid, come here, have something to it and tell me what Grace likes"

Henry starts talking without stop about Grace likes for chocolate, strawberries, action movies and sappy books and his silly jokes. Emma and Regina shares a couple of glances, smiling at the happiness in their son's words.

"Ok, so I suggest that you plan a standard date: go see an action movie at the cinema and dinner at Granny's, let her pick her own dinner always but you give her some roses and at the end, when you take her home or before her father come pick her you ask her to be your girlfriend. She would be the happiest girl"

"Yes dear, that would be perfect but maybe at the cinema you can buy her favorite drink and chocolates"

Henry grins and before he finish his breakfast he stands up and kiss his mothers soundly on the cheek. He is happy and he is sure that Grace would love the date so he returns to finish eating and decides to wait until they are at school to ask her out.

As his mothers predicted the date was perfect and by Friday Henry has a new beautiful girlfriend.


	20. The twins first birthday party

**AN: Happy new year, i am sorry for the tardiness but Law School is keeping me very busy right now, we have exams. I hope you like this family fluff i have for you today.**

Emma has gone out of the way with the twins' first birthday party. The theme is going to be Harry Potter and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ because Henry and Emma absolutely loves the saga. At first Regina wasn't happy with the theme of the birthday party but when Emma told her that she wanted to plan it because she lost all opportunities of doing this with Henry Regina melted and let her wife plan everything.

Emma bought mini and not so mini Hogwarts uniforms for the twins, Henry, Emma and Regina with scarfs, ties and Harry Potter's glasses so the morning of the birthday Emma is the first to wake up, something that **never** happens, and goes to the twins' nursery, Evan is already awake so she picks him and fill him with kisses.

"My big boy, you are my big boy already baby! –Evan just babble and claps his hands with Emma's face. Emma feels her wife's hands around her waist- Mommy and I are so proud of you baby, my handsome baby boy"

"Yeah, our handsome littlest prince"

Emma lays Evan on the changing table while Regina goes grab a fussy Elizabeth and the brunette can't help the chuckle when she sees her wife dressing their son in a Gryffindor onesie and babbling with him.

"Dear, it is too soon to know in what House he would be"

"Nope, he is my son, he would be a brave and chivalrous Gryffindor-Emma lift him and place him on the floor where he starts walking with the assistance of his blonde mother to the place where his toys are –he is already adventurous"

"I am sure he would be a perfect Ravenclaw like me: he is smart and curious and he would be polite and I am sure he would be a bookworm like his brother and me and his aunty Belle"

Emma smiles and see how her wife is dressing their daughter in a Ravenclaw onesie for revenge on Emma. Emma goes to the changing table and wraps her arms around Regina's waist and puts her head on her shoulder "Maybe she would be the one to be in Ravenclaw, she looks more like you, at least physically"

"Dear…she is so like you in personality –Emma frowns in confusion- she likes to get messy, is silly and likes to laugh a lot and she is also adventurous and those eyes, yours, totally yours"

Emma grins and rise her daughter in the air, causing for Regina to have a mini heart attack but she soon find the laugh of her daughter the most precious thing in the world.

In that moment Henry appears in the room and kneel in front of his brother so he can lift him in his arm and fill him with kisses and Regina immediately takes photos and videos of both her sons playing together because she knows in a few years Henry would be too old to play with his siblings and the twins will be not babies and would be in their terrible twos.

"Why is he dressed with the Gryffindor onesie? Evan would totally be in Ravenclaw, he is the quietest and smartest baby I have ever met"

Emma just pouts and leaves the room with her daughter on her hip, speaking with her "Don't let them fool you, you are the Ravenclaw one".

An hour later the big family of five joins Snow, Charming, Neal and year and a half Leah; Zelena, Hades and baby Logan; Cora and Henry Mills at Granny's and Ruby serves them two pieces of red velvet cake for the twins that are sitting on their grandmothers' laps and they instantly smack their hands on the cake. Emma already knows her kids and she has the phone in hand minutes before they did it.

"How grotesque of you dear Evan, I can't believe a grandson of mine would be that impolite"

Regina rolled her eyes at her mother and while cleaning her son hands she answer her: "Mother, my Evan is very polite but today he has every right to do what he wants and be a baby"

Their orders arrives and they start having breakfast, Emma and Henry taking pictures of the first breakfast of the twins at one years old babies. When Regina looks at Emma in between bites she can't help but smile at seeing her so happy and euphoric with her family. Emma looks back at her and blow her a kiss so Regina pretends to grab it and touch her heart.

But like always, Snow has to break their love bubble.

"So Emma, are you excited for the birthday party?"

"I don't know why you are asking grams, the first thing she did this morning was dressing my poor siblings in their first harry potter outfits"

Emma smacks his arm and sticks out her tongue to him that reciprocates. Regina smiles and smacks Henry's arm too.

"Henry don't mock your mother, when it was your first birthday I dress you in a cute dark blue onesie that said: "Prince 1st birthday" and took photos of literally everything you did"

"Answering your question mom, yes, I am excited and remember that you have to be at the Great Hall in your Hogwarts or magic robes at 3 p.m and we would have dinner there: onion rings, nachos, cheese, patè, mozzarella sticks, Gina's lasagna, cheese burgers from Granny, apple pie, pumpkin pie and, chocolate frogs and chocolate cake. For drinks we would have butterbeer, firewhisky and muggle drinks. We also would play with Bertie Botts every flavor beans and exploding naps and I also bought some Fantastic Beasts for the kids to have."

Zelena claps excitedly. She, like Emma and Henry, absolutely adores Harry Potter and the possibility of learning magic in a school full of people like her and where she would have win against Voldemort and all of that. Or maybe she would have been a death-eater?

"We really can choose in what house of Hogwarts we would be?"

"Yeah ZeeZee you can choose yours, but you are definitely a Slytheryn"

The red head grins at her sister in law and claps her hand: "Of course I am a Slytheryn, green is my color and I am wicked and wicked always wins but Gina is a Slytheryn too even if her color is red"

"I am not dear, according to Pottermore I am in Ravenclaw so blue must be my color"

After a very fun and delicious breakfast all the family goes to the park so the twins and the rest of the little kids can have some fun. Cora, surprisingly, is the one playing with the twins in the swings.

SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ

And finally it is 3 pm and people is gathering around the Town Hall for the twins' birthday party. Elizabeth, Henry, Emma, David, Neal and Ruby are dressed in Gryffindor robes and ties or diadems with white t-shirts and black pants; Evan, Regina and Belle are in Ravenclaw's robes and diadems (Evan wears a tie) with white t-shirts and black skirts; Snow, Leah, August Ashley, Kathryn, Frederick and their kids are in Hufflepuff's robes with ties or diadems on top of the same outfit as Belle and Regina and finally Zelena, Hades, Gold and baby Logan and baby Gideon are in Slytheryn robes on top of dark suits and silver ties. Cora, Henry, Granny and Gepetto are in magic robes.

Emma takes the stage: "Welcome to Evan and Elizabeth's first birthday party. As you all were informed this is going to be a themed birthday and the theme is no other than magic but a little bit different, you would all have access to it, you would have a wand, you can choose your wand and you would be able to move things with it. We would play some games: magic chess, exploding naps and bean or dare. The last one is a game that I invented, you would have to do a dare and if you don't want to you would have to eat one of the every flavor beans and I definitely enchanted them so you would only pick the ones that taste worst."

People seem excited so Emma starts making groups of people to play exploding naps and her group wins a couple of rounds before losing another three. Harry Potter soundtrack is playing on the background and soon people starts to get hungry so Regina serves the food that she and Granny has prepared and after that Henry decides that is time for presents.

Neal gives his niece and nephew drawings and one of his toys; Snow and David gives them knitted boots and scarfs and little wood swords; Ruby gives them stuffed wolves that the twins immediately claims and grins at their aunty; Kathryn gives them clothes and xylophones while Ashley gives them shoes that match the clothes Kathryn gave them and gives them new toys. Cora and Henry give them play doh and some baby toys and then Emma and Regina gives them a silver bracelet and it has engraved their names and date of birth.

Henry goes to his mothers and tells them that he also has some presents for his siblings. Emma looks at her son smirking when she sees the baby Marvel costumes and the Star Wars onesies and feeding bottles.

Regina rolls her eyes

"I can't believe how freak you are Hen, you definitely inherited that from Emma." She kneels in front of her children and kiss their noses "I so hope you would not be like your ma and brother and you would be like your mommy, right?"

Lizzy claps and says a clear "Ma-mi"

Snow's smile is bigger than ever when she can clearly see the tears in her daughter and daughter in law eyes at hearing the first word of their little princess. Emma gets on her knees too and both mothers wrap Lizzy in a hug that, when she realizes she has done something good, repeats her previous words and Evan is soon holding Emma's locks and trying to gain her attention so she picks him and the four of them wrap in a hug that is captured by Henry.

"Go, go to your family Henry, I would take the pictures from here"

The photo Snow takes that day, of Emma and Regina hugging their three children and looking into each other eyes lovingly, lays in the mantle of the coffee table of the Swan-Mills living room.


	21. Fighting

Emma is looking at everyone in this Town Hall party, happy, a little bit drunk, affectionate or a little bit bored. She's very proud of Regina and she absolutely adores how her wife is the center of attention.

She's lost in thoughts when she feel a pair of arms around her waist and lips kissing the side of her neck. Emma smiles and let her wife kiss her on the neck. But everything goes to hell when Regina asks the next question.

"When we go home, would the sheriff want to have a nice bath with the mayor and have sex till dawn?"

"I'm too tired Gina, I have been awake since six this morning and barely has rest"

Regina whispers an ok and leave her wife's arms to talk to some of her co-workers and avoid her for the rest of the night. Their two years old twins are at the mansion with Henry and his new girlfriend Violet. It's nearing 1:30 a.m. and Regina tells Emma that it's late enough for Henry to babysit so Emma says goodbye to all her friends and parents and goes to Regina's Mercedes, where her wife is waiting.

When Emma is inside the car her wife don't say anything, she just drives in silence to the mansion but the blonde is none the wiser and thinks that everything was completely ok.

"Did you have fun?"

"Hmm"

"Did you see little Neal and how adorable he was in his tuxedo?"

"Hmm"

Regina stops the car in their driveway and leave the car without a word and Emma frown in confusion but she follow her wife like a lost puppy. The mansion is in silence and when Emma enter it her wife is taking off her heels so she does the same and goes to the kitchen to drink some water.

She sigh.

She's really exhausted after starting work at six and having a particularly difficult day with vandalism, dog chasing, arm robbery and mountains of paperwork and after all of that she has to pick up the twins from her parents apartment and take them to the park so they could release all that energy out of their system.

After that glass of water she goes to the living room where the TV is on and Henry and Violet are sprawled on the sofa and she wakes them gently.

"Ma? Why are you here so early?"

"Kid, is one forty in the morning and is time to go to bed, Violet can stay in the guest room, I don't want her walking alone this late at night. Call your father sweetie. You young man go change and no funny business, I would be listening"

After making sure Henry is changing and Violet is in the guest room Emma enters the twins' bedroom and find that they are in deep slumber and she admires their tiny frames and how like her and Regina they are. Evan sleeps on his right side like Gina but makes little sounds similar to snores just like Emma and Lizzie is all Emma: she sleeps on her front with both legs sprawled over the bed and her hands under the pillow. Emma kisses their foreheads and tuck them in before entering her own room.

Regina leave the bathroom at that moment and gets into bed without any words so Emma snaps.

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU REGINA?!"

"Low your voice please, the kids are sleeping and I don't want to disturb their rest" Regina sits with her back to the headboard and Emma looks at her adoringly: she absolutely loves her wife's face without make up because the scar in her lip is more prominent and her beautiful skin tone is shining with the moonlight.

"Why are you mad at me Regina?"

"I am not dear"

"Yes you are, you are pissed, and you have been avoiding me since twelve and then you disappeared upstairs and didn't even bothered check on Henry and Violet. I am tired Gina, I have been working since six and then taking the kids to the park and feeding them and no time to rest"

"I am not mad because today, I understand the situation and that you have been working a lot this past weeks but Emma, are you still attracted to me?"

Emma stay in the middle of their bedroom, with her mouth open wide and staring at Regina like if she is insane. She sees her wife in all her glory every day, like if she was a goddess, she loves her like she is right now: without make up, with her red nighty that let Emma sees her wife's creamy legs and with her reading glasses that is something that always remind Emma that she is the only one that has seen Regina like this and of course she loves her wife like she is when she goes for a run at the beach in no makeup, sunglasses, yoga pants and Emma's black tank tops because Regina is carefree and happy and she absolutely loves Regina the mayor in her pantsuits.

"Of course I am attracted to you Regina. Why do you say that?"

"I…Emma we have not have sex in two months for god sakes an we barely have time for each other and you hadn't had a gesture with me in months"

"REGINA I HAVE BEEN WORKING LOTS OF HOURS AND WE HAVE THREE KIDS TO THINK ABOUT! Sorry If I am exhausted at the end of the day"

"You know what…you are right but I have been working as much as you and I have been taking care of the kids too and you know what? I always keep some time for you, just try to remember the things I did this last two months." Regina sighs and looks at Emma teary eyed "I told you when we started dating that I needed to feel reassured that I would not lose in love again, I told you that I needed to feel loved because I didn't knew how to love very much. Goodnight my love"

Emma goes to the bathroom and sees the bath full and when she goes there and feel the water she cries because it is the exact temperature that she likes, warm but not too hot, and Regina has applied the vanilla scent that she likes. The vanilla scent that she run off of and Regina apparently has replaced. And she also has warmed her favorite pajamas and bathrobe.

Emma gets into the bath and instantly feel that cold shiver that guilt always makes her feel, guilt because she is now realizing that her wife has been right and she has not been focusing on them lately. Emma knows that Regina means the little details that she is always making for her: running her a bath, preparing her favorite type of pancakes and her coffee in the morning so she could sleep more or sending her food from Granny when she is having a busy day at work so she don't forget to eat.

When she finish her bath and she puts on her pajamas Emma goes to her room to sleep. When they fight they don't send the other to the living room or the guest room and they always try not to go to sleep mad at the other but when Emma goes to sleep Regina is already sleeping.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma wakes up with her wife wrapped in her arms and she put her head in the crook of her neck so she can smell her apples shampoo and she smile. Her heart does that rapid movement that it always does when she is around Regina and involuntarily wraps her wife tighter into her arms, making Regina squirm.

"Good morning beautiful wife"

Regina hums and smiles and kiss her wife's lips, both lost suddenly into the other lips but after a couple of minutes Emma feels Regina tense and stop the kiss.

"What is the matter?"

"Did you forgot our conversation for last night?"

"Fuck. To be honest I forgot everything when I am around you and no, that was not a compliment to get into your pants. I am sorry Gina"

"Well, I know you are sorry Emma but I do the same as you. I wake up, prepare breakfast while you get the kids ready, go to work and the goes to the park with the kids when is my turn and return with all of you to play, help with homework and make dinner but Em, I always makes your favorite coffee and breakfast, I always try to make your favorite dinner when you have had a bad day at work and I do other little gestures so you would always know that you are always on my mind"

"I know Gina, I know and I forgot all you make for me in the chaos of being a mom of three, is my first time baby and I…I got lost I suppose"

Regina kneels besides her wife and grab her hands so she can put it on her lap and squeeze them.

"Emma, when you are lost tell me and I would find you, always find you"

Emma smirks at her wife that is suddenly blushing at discovering what exacts words she has used.

"Did you just used my parent's romantic phrase to describe our relationship?"

"No I did not you idiot"

Emma smiles, peck her wife on the lips and suddenly lay her on the bed and straddle her legs. Regina instantly wrap her arms around Emma's thin waist and peck her on the lips again.

"I am your idiot and this idiot is sorry. I want you to remember that I did things like those too, just that in this past month I forgot but I am always sure that I am the one wrapping you in my arms because you always told me that you feel protected, I go to your office always twice a week with your favorite coffee or salad so we can share little moments together and I, I always give you a kiss before going anywhere. Even in this past month"

Regina suddenly looks confused and smile at Emma, saying that is true, she always does that.

There's no more words needed, they are having another conversation with their eyes and their mouths connect like magnetic forces. Emma's arms wrap Regina in a tight embrace and Regina's arms goes to Emma's neck. Their mouths are incapable of disconnect and Regina roll them so she is on top of her wife. Emma stop their kiss and smirks at her.

They hadn't have sex in almost two months because they never have time but now Regina doesn't care, she needs her wife and she is grateful for magic that let her undress both of them with a flick of her wrist. Thei naked cores touch and both moans in pleasure.

"Now, we should have half an hour of fun Miss Swan-Mills, so let me enjoy YOU"

 **AN: I couldn't get our ladies to fight too much. I am sorry for the delay in posting but my hands are full with exams, pratice and final projects. Hope you enjoy and i think i would have another chapter for you this weekend ;)**


	22. LOVE

The car pass the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign and roll down the road, passing the forest and Augusta. Soft music playing inside the car, directly from their romantic playlist from Spotify and Emma's head on Regina's shoulder. The brunette take some rebel hair away from her eyes and kiss her forehead. Emma looks up and kiss her lips, both sighing at the feeling of each other breaths.

"I love you"

"And I you dear"

The car is taking them to New York for a small weekend gateway so they can celebrate their fourth anniversary. Henry and the twins are with Regina's parents. Actually, they were the ones that suggested the girls a little trip not far away so they could have some time for themselves and get away from everything.

After small chat and many kisses they arrive to their hotel in the middle of Manhattan. Regina was very fascinated the last time that they were in NY and she wanted to really enjoy it all so that's why Emma have a planned tour starting with pressing Regina's body against the door and kissing her lips, tongues fighting for dominance until the brunette win and then, before she can taste the victory Emma is kissing her neck, biting and leaving small marks barely noticeable while subtly unbuttoning her blouse and kissing her collarbone and cleavage.

"Take off the bra please"

Regina do that with ease and Emma get back to kiss her breasts. The first time she had sex with her wife she got surprised at how big and firm they were and she absolutely love to kiss them and rest her head on them. Regina press Emma's head further into her chest but Emma has other desires right now.

She kneels in front of Regina and look up at her. _How beautiful_ she thinks.

"I love you my queen, can I take off your pants?"

Regina roll her eyes and nod at Emma that instantly unbutton her pants. Since she knew about Leopold attempts of rape Emma always asks for permission to take off a piece of clothing or give orders followed by a plea and Regina always thank her with a look or a touch. Emma knows what it is to feel unprotected or afraid of someone. She never had been sexually abused but she has been physically abused and she had been deeply afraid and unprotected.

Once the pants and panties are off Emma kiss Regina's feet, legs and hips. Leaving small marks down there where she knew no one but she would look.

Regina is frustrated and she let Emma know by groaning what makes the blonde smirks and laugh.

She press kisses to her navel and finally lick the wetness she find between her wife's legs. Emma looks up at Regina who nods, knowing that what her wife want to know if it is ok to put one of her legs in her shoulder to have better access. Once Emma has better access she get her tongue inside Regina's entrance, not quite stimulating Regina's clit what frustrated the brunette even more.

Emma knows her wife's body and she knows that Regina can't reach climax without direct stimulation to her clit so she sometimes lick and kiss Regina's lower lips but wait a few minutes to suck at her clit. After ten minutes of agony in Regina's mind her wife insert two fingers inside her and suck her clit.

"Yeees Emma, don't …think to stop baby, yees!"

"I didn't intended to baby, this weekend will be all about you"

"Babe, you have stopped, focus"

Emma moves her fingers again and lick the clit until is much engorged so she can suck it. Regina moans and scream so loud that Emma is certain that the other guest of the hotel can hear. Twenty minutes after they started fucking Emma feels the walls of her wife's pussy contracting against her fingers and she feels the liquid of her wife's orgasm run down her fingers.

After Regina's recovery Emma find herself naked and on her stomach on top of the bed and Regina pressing her also naked body against her. She loves when they have as much contact as they can and she absolutely loves when Regina grinds herself against her butt to create friction and arousal until Emma begs her to do something. This time she just wait five minutes to say it.

"Gina please, please, fuck me…do something"

Regina smirks and kneel on the floor so her face is in line with her wife's pussy. She parts Emma's butt cheeks and kiss them what makes the blonde groan. Emma raise her hips to let the brunette know that she want to be sucked and Regina doesn't waste any time, she press her nose into Emma's lower lips and inhale, moaning at the sweet scent and her secret best pleasure.

"Umm, you not only taste delicious baby, you also smell fantastic"

Emma blush and turn her head so she can make eye contact with Regina but she is very much focused on licking all of her juices. Emma moans and open her butt cheeks more so the brunette can have more space. For Regina giving pleasure to Emma was a gift and she enjoy it quite too much and this time was no less, she licks and sucks and insert three fingers until Emma has come twice.

After that they lay in bed together, hands holding and looking into each other eyes.

Once they have a very pleasant shower they go to the hotel restaurant and eat lunch. They can't stop smiling. Emma kiss the palm of Regina's hand and a couple sitting near them look at them like they are freaks, Emma looks back at them and smile.

The rest of the day they go for a bike ride through Central Park and walk through Time Square and visit de Empire State Building. Regina surprise Emma with a meal at the Bubba Gump restaurant.

"Regina! How did you know about this place?"

"I informed myself about Ney York and I found this and I know it is your favorite movie after all soo…I thought you would enjoy a restaurant with the name of their main characters and set like in the movie"

Emma grabs Regina's head between her hands and give her a passionate kiss, some people walking down the street smile and some other just walk faster but the ladies are in their small bubble, enjoying the time for themselves without the stress of everyday life.

And once they were back in the hotel Regina facetimed Henry so they ould talk with their babies. Henry actually picked up at two ringing tones and his face appeared on screen.

"Hey moms, how you doing?"

"Hey Henry, we are good little prince, we just arrived from Bubba Gump"

Henry smile and looks at his blonde mother because he knows that Forrest Gump is one of Emma's favorite movies and she always wanted to visit this place.

"Oh, wow, you must be happy ma. I want to go there too when we have the chance to go to New York. What have you planed for tomorrow?"

"Statue of Liberty, MOMA and some other museums. It's what I like to call a mom day"

"Yeah, is totally like what she likes to do"

They keep talking about their children days and after saying goodnight to Henry they lay in bed facing each other. Emma kiss Regina and then Regina kiss Emma, the both smile when they separate and suddenly Emma asks a question that makes Regina gasp.

"Would you like to have another baby?"

Regina sit down quickly and look at Emma like she has grown another head. "Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Yeah, I know we have our hands full with the twins but we can start planning the baby and the twins will be three when he or she arrives. They already talk and walk and eat alone Gina, they are our little champions and we would be very happy with another one. Just think about it"

"I don't have to think about it Emma because I already know that I want another kid but, it is you who would be carrying the baby, you should be totally sure about this"

Emma smile and kiss Regina "Of course I am sure baby, I would carry a thousand children if they would have your DNA"

"In that case…we should start practicing for a baby, it ahs been over two years since we did it"


	23. Insecure

**AN: i know the story is short but is fluff and i already have another in mind. I would try to post at least once Saturday a month so i could finish with this story. Hope you like xoxo**

Two months ago Emma found that she was pregnant again after three months of trying and at first she was thrilled but now, now she is having doubts because Evan and Ellie demands a lot of attention and because she feels like she have to spend as much time as she can with Henry because he is going to be out of the house next year.

But what she doesn't know is that Henry has inherited her sixth sense and he can know when his moms are having a difficult time so one day, while Emma is looking out of the living room window at the street, waiting for Regina and the twins to come back home from preschool Henry sits down beside her and squeeze her leg so she can know that he is there.

Emma smiles at him but Henry sees that her smile is different, she should be thrilled that another member of the family is on the way.

"Ma, I know that something is bothering you and that part of it has something to do with me"

Emma looks at him proudly and kind of surprised that he can be that intuitive but she smiles at him and hugs him before even telling him what the matter is. Henry wraps his big arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"Hen, you are going to be 17 next month so next year you will be out of the house and god knows where you are going to go and I feel like I have to spend this time with you and not having another baby"

"Ma, I am seventeen, I have a girlfriend and a big group of friends and you know that I would not be spending all my time with you guys. I want to, of course I want to spend some time with you but I also am thrilled to have another sibling"

"Really? I don't know how we are going to do it, with your siblings turning four in a few months and demanding all of our attention"

"You have to think that they would enter kinder next year so in the mornings they would be out of the house, like me and at evenings you and mom would do it as good as everything you do. Of course I want to spend some time with you and mom but ma, I have a girlfriend and a great group of friends, I like my books and my videogames I can distract myself and I also would help you with my little sister"

Emma's eyebrow rise "Little sister? We can't know the sex yet"

"I have a sixth sense ma and I would like another girl, Ellie is just so adorable and the girls prefer to see me with her than with Evan"

Emma laughed and hugged her son. The both of them spent a couple of hours playing video games while they wait for Regina to come back from work so the five of them can go to the park together. Once at the park and while Henry run with his sibling Regina takes Emma's hand and look at her deeply with those brown eyes that Emma adore.

"The kids would be ok with us having another baby, they are excited to help us bath it or feed the baby with bottles. I know when she or he is born they would notice the change but we would explain and we would try to made the less change possible"

"Henry has told you, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has told me but because I asked if you were ok baby"

Emma put her hand on her belly where a small belly can be seen and Regina smiles, kissing the hand that is there. Emma kiss Regina's lips and takes her hand, standing up from the bench.

"Lets go play hide and seek with the kids and then to Granny's, lets have a small family gathering. We both know that Henry would be out with Violet tomorrow"


	24. A week ago

A week ago I was spending a beautiful evening with my kids while my wife was in a council meeting and now our lives has completely changed.

That day last week, after work (only office work since I am eight months pregnant) I drove the SUV to my parents in law house and parked the car besides my sister in law car. I knocked on the door and Henry Sr. told me to enter and the first moment I put a foot on the house a mass of dark hair attacked my leg while a blonde head wrapped his arms around my hip and his head on my big pregnant belly.

"Good evening my little monsters, how was your day today?"

Ellie, like always, was the first jumping and screaming to tell her stories first while Evan stayed quiet letting his sister start the conversation. _They have sooo different personalities, I can't believe they came from the same bomb_

"Ellie, you can tell me your stories but you should remember to not scream, ok? You have manners"

Before Ellie could say anything my redheaded sister in law entered the living room with a screaming year old girl in her arms and Logan running to me too. Ellie told me about how she painted the face of Dean while he was sleeping because he was mean to Evan and I know that Regina would have told her that she should use her mouth instead of bullying but I couldn't help to be proud that my baby girl was brave enough to defend her brother.

"Ellie, you shouldn't have done that, I am proud that you want to defend your brother but you should use your words"

"I know mama but Evan used his wods and he pushed him a'way"

Evan's chest rose and looked at me, instantly ready to defend his sister "Mama, it true, he buyed me fist"

I knelt in front of my kids and touched their cheeks "I love you my kids and I am absolutely proud of your bond but what you did Elizabeth is not good, you should go to gramps stairs and think for a minute"

Ellie's face broke my heart but I know if I not do this she would be a bully in the future. Evan looked at me disappointed and went to sit with her sister in silence.

My in law hugged me "Hey mija, you did good, they would forgot about this when you take them to the park" we sat down on the couch with Cora that hugged me and caressed my bump "I remember when Gina was three and she went to ride one of the big horses by herself and fell, Cora admonished her and told her to go to her room and Gina had the same face at Ellie and told us while going to her room that Spirit was just sad and wanted to go out, she was just being helpful"

I couldn't help but laugh and Henry that was playing video games chuckled too. My mind pictured a cute mini Regina crossing her arms in front of her chest and dragging her feet to her room.

Once my kids come to tell me that they are sorry I took them to the park where I sat with Henry while they run and play hide and seek.

"So, how was your day today?"

"Cool, after soccer I went to the cinema with Violet and by the way I played this time in soccer"

I can't help but hug him and kiss his cheek. "Very good Hen, when is the next match?"

"In two Fridays and is against one of Boston's High Schools, would you be able to take me?"

"I will, I want to see you"

"Cool"

"HENGY, OME PLAY WITH US!"

After some pictures later I phoned Rubes and told her to prepare the usual for us and sent a kale salad to Regina that we would be there in twenty.

And then Gina came to me telling a bedtime story to the kids and then I wanted to make love to her because she looked beautiful.

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my mouth in a very passionate kiss, with a flick of my wrist our clothes were off and with a flick of her wrist we were on bed. She was beside me because while pregnant is the only comfortable position and she was kissing my neck and her hand stimulating my nipples.

"You know…you father told me a story about when you were a rebel three years old and tried to die on top of a freaking horse"

I chuckled and she looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Are you seriously thinking about my father while I am trying to fuck you?"

My heart stop beating, like every time Regina curse in bed and she took the chance to kiss me and insert her fingers inside me.

That was the last time we made love because the next day I woke up with a puddle of water around me and freaking out because I had just reached the eight month, she was a month earlier.

"Gina, Gina, nononononononono"

"What?"

"My water just broke"

Regina rose from bed and put on her dressing gown and let the room. I heard how she knocked on Henry's door and while she was talking with him a fucking flying bag was putting the necessary items inside. I had the worst contractions of my live but I managed to put on a sweatshirt and yoga pants before having to sit down because of dizziness.

"REGINA!?"

She was in the room in a second with both twins dressed and in her arms. She let them on the floor playing and changed clothes.

"Henry is making breakfast, he would go to school and then come back to the hospital, the bag is ready and I called your parents, your father would stay with them after preschool because is his day off. My parents would come to the hospital to be with us while we wait or would you prefer that your father stay with us and my parents with the kids?"

"No, no, your parents are good, your father always calm me, and he reminds me of you. What about Zelena?"

"She's letting Logan on preschool and Hades is staying with Margot until Olivia is born and then he would come with both kids. Zelena would be our matron"

We went downstairs and ate breakfast, Henry looking worriedly at me.

"Hen, I am good, don't worry ok?"

"Ma, she is early, I hope everything is good"

"It will be Henry, but you have to go to school because this can be long or short but we don't know so is better if you do as normally"

It was short, very short, in three hours Regina and I were in OR and forty minutes later a screaming baby with olive skin and black hair was in my arms and Regina was taking pictures and sending texts to our family.

Olivia Coraline Swan-Mills was born at 12 p.m and she was immediately named Livy by her older sister because Olva was too much for them.


	25. PPD

Regina was aware that her wife has post-partum depression when, a couple of weeks after they came home with Olivia, Emma refused to eat breakfast or dinner and decided to sleep for eighteen hours and did that a couple of more days.

When Emma cried every time she had to be near Olivia, had to breastfeed her or had to bump her breast so Regina could feed her the bottle Regina decided to talk with Archie who give her a book about postpartum depression.

"You have to talk to her and convince her to come see me, I would do some test to know if it is a short tem depression caused by postpartum or if it is a bigger one and there's also a possibility that she has a low amount of thyroid hormones that are causing her depression.

It was difficult but Regina took Emma to Archie's office a couple of days later and she stayed outside with Livvy.

 **In Archie's office**

"Well Emma, your wife is concerned about your current feelings regarding your daughter"

"I'm ok. She doesn't have to worry"

"Emma, we both know that sleeping for most of the day, crying whenever your daughter is around you and having close to not relationship with your other kids isn't being ok"

Emma rolls her eyes at Archie "Emma, not eating is even worse symptom for you, don't you think? You have Post-Partum Depression"

And suddenly, without any warning the blonde sheriff starts crying, sobbing hysterically at the red headed psychologist that just wait patiently for her client and friend to stop sobbing and acknowledge her problem and after fifteen minutes she does that and begs for Archie to help her.

"Listen to me Emma, you need to understand that this is something very common after a partum so this is not weird or wrong ok? But it need to be acknowledge so you and your family can come back to reality. You have no several depression so they best healing you can do is sleep as much as possible and try to talk with me about all your fears. You should also rely on your family and friends. I would give you antidepressants but only when you are feeling to down, ok?"

"Ok Archie, I really want to get past this, I don't understand why this happened in my third partum and not in the other two"

"Because. We would never know the cause but what I know is that this can last from a couple of weeks to more time and that only depends on you. You have a positive mind right know so tell me Emma, tell me about Olivia's partum"

Emma relieve that day and Archie immediately knows that the cause of this is that she was deeply scared that something would happen to the baby because she was early and now she thinks she has failed as a mother but he choose to not say anything and let her just talk.

After her first session with Archie Regina notice a small change in Emma's attitude but then is like they are in a rollercoaster of emotions: one day she is cheery and wants to feed Livvy that another day she is just sleepy because or the medication or it is depressed again.

After two weeks of sleeping twelve hours a day, eating healthy and having sessions with Archie twice a week Emma wake up one day and have a need to be with her baby. She gets up from the bed and silently on her tiptoes goes to the baby's nursery wrapping her in her arms as soon as she reach the crib. Olivia squirm a little but then open her big light brown eyes and smile at her mother.

Emma cry when she realize that her daughter is six weeks old and she must have smiled before this and she missed the moment.

"I am so sorry Livvy, so sorry, I promise that from now on I would be the best mother I could be to you and your siblings. I was really sad because I thought I was a failure to you but I have realized that you are healthy and happy and that is in part because of me you were just too eager to come to the world, right baby?"

Emma feels eyes burn the back of her head and she turn around with her second daughter still in her arms and see her wife, her beautiful patient wife, leaning on the doorframe and with a hand clutching her blouse where the heart is.

"Hearing you say those words, I feel like my heart would explode with happiness and adoration. Look at her Emma, she smiled for the first time at you, she reserved her first smile for her mother, her brilliant and brave mother and I am very proud of both of you"

Emma stop in front of Regina, the brunette's eyes in front of the sheriff nose because the blonde was a little taller than Regina without heels and she gave her a kiss, a chase kiss where she told her that she was also proud of her, that she was thankful for her wife and that she love her.

"She really just smiled? Never did that before?"

Regina takes Olivia from Emma and kiss the baby's forehead then looks at her wife and shake her head in negation.

"She has attempted to but no, she never smiled before. Now my love, your twins are awake and demanding someone attention and I am too sleepy for that"

Emma steals the baby from her other mother's arms again and smiles. She wants to be with all of her kids, she wants to feel them close. She reaches the twin's bedroom and knock, seeing two pair of big eyes look at her brightly.

"MAMA, mom told us that you are happy again?" Emma chuckle "Oops, we not suppose to say that"

Evan pat the spot on the floor between them and reach for a puff before letting her sit down. Olivia starts to fuss, reaching for a nipple and Emma give it to her, opening her lactation bra.

"Ma, we are playing kitchen so we wond….wonde ag, I not know that word"

"You were wondering?"

"YES! We wonde-wondering if you wanted to be our guest, you know like Belle to Lumiere and Ding Dong"

The kids starts singing the song " _Be our_ _guest_ " from _The Beauty and the Beast_ and Emma sings along with them, very much happy that their kids forgave her. She's not aware of her eldest son and wife watching from the doorway but her kids are.

"MOM, HENWY! SING WITH US!"

If you watch from the window you would finally see peace in the Swan-Mills household where Emma and Regina stand up, watching their three oldest kids dancing around while holding their baby girl in their arms.


End file.
